Vacation
by shewritesforher
Summary: AU. Brenna and Greer meet while vacationing in Hawaii.
1. Chapter 1: 730 am

**AU. New to Chasing Life fanfic! This show and all y'all stories have sparked an interested in writing again for me! Give it a read if you'd like. Not sure how long this story will go, but it will definitely utilize both Greer and Brenna's point of view. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Hello! My name is...**

**Brenna**

Again that stupid alarm clock went off at 730 am. It's a vacation! That means no alarm clocks and no set schedules. But of course my family was all about maximizing the most out of this vacation.

You see, my sister is sick, like cancer sick. Before she goes to start her treatment she wanted one last get away. So the family packed for Hawaii and here we are. Lucky for us it's summer time and the weather is amazing here. Way better than Boston.

And don't get me started on Boston. Nothing personal, but because she is sick, we uprooted our lives in New York to bring her down to Boston where our Uncle lives. He's a cancer doctor, but for the kids. My sister 's an adult, but he knows some very good adult cancer doctors and they just happened to be based out of Boston. So we moved. Matter of fact, my stuff in New York is currently being packed and trucked to our new house while we enjoy our time here in Hawaii.

Let's just say starting out in a new place, as a junior in High School, is not my idea of a good time. I left behind my best friend Ford and my boyfriend Kieran. I mean we had only been dating about 4 months but I love him and I miss him.

So here I am, in Hawaii listening to that god awful buzzing sound at 730 am for the third morning in a row. I slammed my hand down on the clock to shut it up. I can hear the shower going so I know April or Beth is up already. I lift up slightly and see that it is April who is up because Beth is still in bed with earplugs in her ears still sound asleep.

"Damn, I wish I thought of that!" I whispered.

I reach for my phone and see that Kieran and Ford have both sent me about 10 texts. I peruse what they said. Most of it is 'Are you home yet?' or 'I miss you!' or 'WAKE UP!' I laugh at the last one from Ford. She clearly is bored in Summer School and wants someone to distract her.

I put my phone down without answering either of their texts. I sat up and stretched out my muscles. I decided to go out to the patio for a breath of fresh air. It's 730 in the morning, so I was not expecting to see anyone on the beach, much less in the ocean.

I can see her. She's blonde, probably a little taller than I am. Great body! Cute bikini! Of course those two seem to go hand in hand here in Hawaii. Everyone walks around in a bikini top or tank and I swear its like a supermodel convention going on around here and no one told us when we booked it. But what the hell was this girl doing in the ocean this early?

I walk off the patio and out to where the sand meets the grass of the hotel property. I can't help but watch her play in the small waves. I look up and down the beach and see no one else around. Is she really just playing in the ocean by herself at 730 am? She sees me watching. She waves at me. I freak out a little bit inside because I never meant to get caught staring. I wave back because I mean I don't want to be rude.

'Oh crap! Here she comes!' I think to myself.

She is dripping wet and running up the beach toward me. Her smile is bright and dimples appear as she gets closer.

"Hi!" Blond-haired girl says. "I'm Greer."

She sticks her wet hand out toward me. I hesitate to take it, but then stick mine out and grab her hand. "Brenna."

"Cute pj's!" She says with a huge grin, dimples and all.

It is only then that I realize I am wearing my sponge-bob square pants boxers and a black tank top with the words "Too Cool for School" written on it. All I can do is let my head fall back and think to myself 'Can I be any more of a huge dork right now?'

Greer giggled to herself when she saw the realization hit and my timely reaction.

"Anyway, you should really go for a swim right now. It's the best way to wake up! The water is perfect! And some of the sea life is already up and moving around so you can see a lot without everyone else around you thrashing about," Greer said still smiling as if this was a perfectly normal thing to be doing.

"Ya, um, no it's cool. I'm more of the cup of coffee, 20 minute hot shower type." I said. "You know, like the rest of the world!"

She stares for just a second at me, shrugs with a smile and says, "You are missing out!"

She toweled off her wet hair and body. It was weird because in most moments like this, I wouldn't hang around and talk to a stranger, especially someone like her. She is way to happy for me. I would have made a smart remark and walked away or really I wouldn't even engage in conversation. But something about her just made my stay.

"You staying at the resort?" I asked. Of course she would be. There isn't anything within 2 miles on either side. It's why we like to vacation here. It kind of feels like we are away from everything!

Greer gives me a big smile. "Yep!" She points to two patios down from me and says that she is in that room.

"I'm right there!" I turn to point to my room and see Beth and April out on the patio with cups of coffee both looking very sneaky, almost as if they knew something was going on and wanted to see it, but didn't necessarily want to be caught staring. It was weird.

"Are those your friends?" Greer asked.

"The brunette is my sister April, and that is her friend Beth. But she is kind of like a sister to me as well. How about you? Got any siblings?" I asked.

"Nope! Just me and the 'rents," Greer said, still smiling.

"Oh! Well that's nice. You probably get a ton of attention from them." I said.

"Eh, here and there. They are both big Execs in business firms, so they are usually traveling or just super busy with work." Greer said a bit somberly. That was the first time I saw the brightness in her smile fade just a little.

"Oh, well that is nice that you at least get to come here with them. Spend some quality time," I said.

"Oh they aren't here. I'm here on my own. They usually send me off somewhere every summer so they don't have to bother with me while I'm not in school. This year they let me choose. And this is my most favorite place in the world." Greer smiled as she looked out over the water.

"Seriously? You are here on your own? That is awesome. How old are you anyway?" I asked.

"17, you?" Greer asked.

"17," I said.

"Cool!" Greer said.

"Well, I have to get back. I need to get ready for the day. God only knows what my crazy mom has planned for today. Yesterday was surf lessons and paddle boarding. I wouldn't be surprised if we did ziplining or something like that today." I said.

"Sounds fun!" Greer smiled. "Wait! Yesterday, were you all out at the beach by the Marina?"

"Yeah. Wait, please tell me you did not see us attempting to surf?"

"Only for a minute I swear!" Greer could not help but laugh a little.

"Was it at least at the minute when I actually stood up on the board and road a wave?" I could not believe that anyone actually saw me attempting to surf. It was bad enough having Ape and Beth getting up on their third try, but me struggling for like 20 minutes was embarrassing. I finally did get up on like the 8th attempt, but all the attempts before left me falling off in the most ridiculous ways imaginable.

"Oh yeah I saw you ride it. I actually may have cheered a little bit when I saw you stand up. But the best fall by far was when you were just about to stand up and the dog on his own surf board cut you off and stole your wave. Your face was priceless. The combination of fear that you might hit the dog and his board turning into angry 'I can't believe that dog just stole my wave' face was hilarious, all while you were falling back into the wave. It was a great moment, I must say!" Greer could not control her laughter remembering my face.

"Who puts a dog on a surf board any way? That was my wave and I totally would have stood up on that one too!" I huffed.

"Oh I believe you would have too. But then I would not have experienced the best moment of my vacation so far." Greer said.

"Wait a minute! You said you only watched for a minute. That happened on like my second try. I didn't stand up on the board for like another 15 minutes. You saw the whole thing didn't you?" I whined knowing that I just royally embarrassed myself in front of this girl and I didn't even know it.

"Trust me, you looked cool every single time you tried, even if I did have a good laugh with each attempt." Greer smiled genuinely.

"Ah man! First, I look like a fool on a surf board. Second, I'm standing here in my pj's which should never actually exist in a grown persons treasure trove of clothes. What's next? You'll see me trip over a pebble and face plant into the ground. Ugh! Sometimes I think it would be best if I just never actually get out of bed."

"Ah! You don't have to worry about anything. I can safely say that you were super cute while trying to surf and you are absolutely adorable in those pj's. As for falling over a pebble and face planting, I hold the record!" Greer smiled so bright.

"Thanks!" I couldn't help but smile back.

I turned back toward the room and got about halfway to the patio. I'm not sure what made me turn around, but I did.

"Hey Greer! Do you wanna come with us? I mean I am not totally sure what it is yet, but I figure having someone my age around would be ten times better than not." I asked.

I don't know if her grin could have gotten any bigger, but I can definitely say I felt my heart grow two sizes just by seeing it. I don't know why, but she agreed to come and I felt happy. Just pure happiness.

Greer took off back over to her room to rinse off and change.

I walked back up to the room and Beth and April immediately started hounding me with questions.

"Who was that?" Beth asked.

"Her name is Greer," I said, as I couldn't help but smile when I said her name.

"Mmhmm. And?" April asked.

"And what? That's it!" I said, confused.

"That's it? You don't know where she is from or how old she is or what the heck she was doing out in the ocean this early?" Beth asked.

"17, she loves the feeling of waking up by splashing around in the waves and something about sea life being more visible. Anything else?" I asked.

"Where is she from?" Beth asked again.

"Oh! I don't know actually. The only thing she said was that her parents were big execs for business firms and that they shipped her out here while she wasn't in school. " I said.

"Oh my God! She's rich! Ape, she bagged her self a wealthy keeper right out the gate!" Beth high fived April.

"What do you mean I 'bagged my self a keeper?' I asked confused while staring at the both of them.

April told me don't worry about it and to go shower up because we were leaving in 30 minutes.

I turned to head into the room and stopped halfway through the door. I turned around and saw them giggling between themselves and high fiving once again.

I stare at them for a second unitl they realize I am looking at them and the stop and look at me with as serious of a face as they can get. I furrow my brows in confusion again.

I shake my head and say, "Greer will be over shortly. I invited her out with us today since she is here by herself. I'll call Mom and Grammy's room to let them know."

I get a nod from both as I turn around and head for the shower. I can't get that smile out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Thanks for the favorites/follows and for the reviews. I happened to have a free evening to knock this next chapter out! **

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Family…**

**Greer**

Two days into my trip and I have already found myself a crush. I couldn't help but stare at the girl as she attempted to get up on the surfboard. She was so close most of the time, but would just lose it at the last second. I found myself entertained by it all. It didn't hurt that I found her highly attractive. When she finally did get up I couldn't hold back my excitement for her. I actually fist pumped the air saying 'Yes she did it!'

So it was to my surprise the next morning, I was up early and out in the water for a morning swim, when I saw her watching me from the edge of the hotel property. I had just gotten back and was just playing in the little waves and looking at the sea life when I noticed her. I quickly thought to myself, 'please tell me I didn't just do anything embarrassing while she was watching me.'

I decided it was time to get out and say hi.

Of course, when I got out and jogged up the beach I did my best Baywatch run possible. What? Shoot me, this girl is cute and I want to impress her.

I strolled up and said Hi and introduced myself. She said her name was Brenna and she was adorably dressed in Sponge Bob Square Pants boxers and a 'too cool for school' tank top. Seriously, did someone answer my prayers for the perfect girl?

We chatted for a bit. Of course I did my best flirting possible. I mean I'm on vacation and it is Hawaii, so I figure if I'm in paradise it would be nice to share it with someone even if it is for a short time.

I can't tell if she is flirting back, but she is definitely being super friendly. I decide to just play it by ear and see what happens.

She goes to turn away and head back to her room, but she turns around to ask if I wanted to join her and her family on their adventures today. I have absolutely nothing planned, and even if I did I would have cancelled, so I say yes and then head back to my room to freshen up.

I get back to my room and see that Hailey has text me 6 times already. Hailey is my girlfriend. We've been together for about 3 months now, and it started off great, but she is super, super needy and wants my attention all the time. I won't lie, I love the attention, too, but with her wanting so much attention, she gets super jealous when I don't, or can't, give it to her. It's gotten to the point where I have actually had to talk to her about it on multiple occasions. She says she will try harder to give me some space, but she hasn't quite figured out how to do that yet. Sometimes I just need 'me' time and she doesn't seem to get that.

We were supposed to go on this trip together. But at the last minute, her family decided they wanted to go to Europe for a family vacation and she had to go with them. Her parents are ridiculously wealthy and didn't even care what the cost would be for Hailey to cancel her trip with me. I kind of think they just didn't want her to go to some place alone with me. They say they are okay with it, but really I don't think they are.

Anyway, I decided to go on the trip by myself. Well that and my parents pretty much told me I was going no matter what. They have no problem with me being gay. Most of the time all they care about is that I am not in trouble with the law and that I am doing well in school. School and staying out of trouble with the law are the easy part. Girls are my kind of trouble.

So here I am, sans Hailey, and enjoying my 'me' time apart from the 500 texts I receive a day from her. It's actually nice not having to give so much all the time. That probably makes me sound horrible, but it gets tiring after so much of it. Reality for me is this vacation is proving to me that Hailey may not be the one for me.

I hop in the shower and rinse off. Brenna was right! A nice, hot shower does do a body good. I blow dry my hair quickly and decide to pull it back in a ponytail, just in case we do something more physical. I text Hailey back saying that I am hiking today so will be out of range with communication and that I will talk to her later. Luckily, she didn't text right back, so I silence my phone, do a double check in the mirror, and head out to Brenna's room.

I walk up to the back patio and see Brenna's sister and her friend sitting out on the chairs.

"Hi! I'm Greer." I say.

"Hi Greer. It's nice to meet you. I'm Beth and this is Brenna's sister, April." Beth says with an accent. Can't quite place it yet, but I'm thinking Australian.

"Hi!" April says with a wave. "Have a seat. Brenna is taking her sweet time in the shower like usual. She says it's the only time she gets to herself in our crazy family."

I laugh a bit imagining what it would be like having to deal with that. "How big is your family?" I ask.

"Well, just me and Brenna, Mom and Grammy. Dad passed away last year. Our Uncle George has kind of come back into the picture, but that's another story for a different day. And then we have this one here." April motions to Beth who is sitting on the edge of her seat looking me up and down. If I didn't know any better I would say she is checking me out.

"Yep, can't seem to shake this one. You know when you feed a stray cat or dog and then they just keep coming back? Totally happened!" April says and laughs while Beth takes a swat at her.

'Are these two together?' Either Beth can read minds or I must have made a face because Beth smiled and answered my question.

"No, we are not a couple. Ape and I are just the best of friends. She has a lush boyfriend named Dominic who has the cutest dimples quite like your self. I, on the other hand, have dabbled in the ladies pool a time or two, but know for sure that I want me a hunky man." Beth said with a little giggle at the end. "How about you? You got a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend. I mean, yes I am seeing someone, but am not super feeling it anymore. Not sure if this vacation is proving that or just showing me that all along she wasn't quite the right one for me." Not sure why I just said all of that, but Beth is just so sweet and I feel like I shouldn't hold back.

"What seems to be the problem?" April asks.

"Honestly, she is just so needy. Always wants my attention. And I don't mind it most of the time, well really just some of the time, but I enjoy my 'me' time so I can do the things I want to do and just be when I want to just be. Ya know?"

"I totally get it. You've got to find the one who gives you the perfect balance. I'm working on that search right now!" Beth says.

Just as we are chatting, two ladies approach the patio.

"Hi Mom! Hi Grammy! This is Greer." April said.

"Oh you are beautiful!" Grammy says as she takes my hand and shakes it. "I'm Emma!"

"Thank you!" I say with a slight blush of embarrassment. It's not that I have never been told that before, but there was just something so genuine in the way she said it. Made me feel good.

"I'm Sara Carver. Brenna, April, and Beth's Mom. I hear you are joining us today?" Sara asked.

"Um, yes if it's not too much of a hassle. My parents sent me on this vacation, I don't really have much planned, so doing something with you all sounds like fun."

"Well today we are going ATVing and Ziplining. So, if you have a pair of jeans and then your bathing suit and a pair of shorts to change into for ziplining you should be all set." Sarah said.

"I grabbed a bag with a few things, but I didn't bring jeans." I said.

"No problem! You look to be about my size, I have a pair you can borrow. I'll take care of her Mrs. C." Beth chimed in.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Why don't all three of you go in and change into jeans and let Bren know she needs to wear those, too, for our first adventure." Sara said. "Grammy and I will just enjoy this beautiful view. But hurry up! Car leaves in 10 minutes."

All three of us head in through the sliding glass doors just as Brenna was coming out in a towel.

"Greer! You're here already." Brenna looked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it has been about 30 minutes since I last saw you." I smirked.

She smiled back with a devilish grin and said, "Like I said before, cup of coffee and a 20 minute hot shower!"

I smiled and could not stop myself from actually looking her up and down. Of course, Beth and April are standing right there and of course all three of them saw me do it.

"Like what ya see?" Bren asked as she picked up her clothes that were laid out on the bed and turned to head back into the bathroom. Right as she was walking through the door she turned and winked.

All I could do was stand there, mouth wide open! I stared at the door for a minute and then turned to April and Beth who were looking exactly like I was. Beth began to laugh and April just shook her head and smile.

Beth through a pair of jeans at me, and the three of us changed. The thought crossed my mind that even though they knew I was gay, neither of them had any hesitancy of changing in front of me. Talk about a breath of fresh air. It can get awkward when all a woman thinks is I'm going to stand there and stare at you while you change because all lesbians are huge perverts and just want to check you out! Get over yourself ladies. Yes we find ladies attractive, but that doesn't mean we find all women attractive or that all we want to do is see any and all women naked. I shake my head to make my inner voice rant go away.

Brenna comes out looking ready to go. Beth, April and I were just putting our shoes on. We all head out to the patio where Sara and Emma were waiting.

"Hi Mom! Hi Grammy! I take it you have met Greer?" Brenna asks.

"Yes we are well acquainted now." Grammy says.

"Alright ladies, are you ready for some fun?" Sara says as she fist pumps the air.

"Mom, please!" Brenna rolls her eyes.

"What? I'm excited! You should be too! This is a family vacation and I want to enjoy every minute of it with all of my daughters, so that means you have to suffer through all of my annoying cheerfulness!" Sara grabs Brenna's cheeks and pinches them a little bit while she smiled.

"Well I think it sounds very fun and exciting, Mrs. Carver. I'll make sure Brenna has a good time today even if it kills me to do it." I wink at Brenna and Sara can't help but chime in with "Good Luck!"

"And Greer, call me Sara, or if you feel the necessity to call me Mrs. Carver, then at least shorten it to Mrs. C. Otherwise, I start to think my late husband's mother has come back from the dead to haunt me!" Sara shudders at that thought.

"Aww Mom! Gramma C wasn't that bad." April said.

"You didn't marry her precious baby boy!" Sara says as she walks off the patio and heads in the direction of the car.

We all piled into the large SUV they had rented for the vacation. Brenna and I being the young ones got pushed to the very back. I wasn't about to complain though. Just means we have our own little space to get to know each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Waterfall

Chapter 3: Waterfall

**Brenna**

The ride up to the outdoorsy place was long and winding. It gave Greer and I a chance to have a chat. Only problem was I found out I am not a great back seat passenger when it comes to winding roads.

About half way up the mountainside Greer looked at me with a concerned face. I could feel my face sweating a little bit and I knew that if I didn't get out of this back seat and breathe in fresh air, I was going to hurl!

"Um, Mrs. C? I think you might wanna pull the car over. Brenna looks like she's going to… Oh my God! She just puked!" Greer's voice went up in pitch a little bit.

I did my best not to puke in her direction, but the back seat was small and the trunk space was packed with all our picnic items, so I knew I couldn't upchuck that way. I decided to go with the floorboards. I aimed for my feet but the way we were sitting had her feet near mine. I think I did actually puke a little on her shoes.

The car pulled over quickly and all I remember is climbing over the seats to get out as quickly as possible because the urge to puke again was hitting fast. I dove out of the door and landed on my feet, but went immediately to my hands and knees. I could hear Beth and April saying something, but I couldn't quite make out what it was. The next thing I know is there is a hand rubbing my back and someone pulling my hair back. I assumed it was mom, but I couldn't tell while I was doubled over.

I spent about 5 minutes making sure that was the last of the puke. April and Beth were instructed to help clean out the back seat. Grammy found me a new shirt to wear since mine now had a little bit of upchuck on it. I could hear Mom barking out orders while simultaneously asking if I was okay every two seconds. It was then that I realize the hand rubbing my back and the person holding my hair was Greer.

"Well, forget tripping over a pebble. This has to take the cake for looking like the biggest dork in front of someone you just met." I said as I drank some water, swished and then spit it out to try and get the taste out of my mouth.

"Nah! I definitely have a better puke story than this. Sixth grade field trip, I was sitting in the back of the school bus with my best friend. I had never road in a school bus before so I didn't realize how bumpy it would be. Well, I had just scarfed down a bunch of sugary candy. You see it was just after Halloween. So, the bumpiness never seemed to stop, it just made my tummy do somersaults and eventually it all came up. Only problem is that when it came up it went all over my teacher's hair, who just happened to be sitting right in front of me, and the brand new student who had just moved from New York City. Lets just say that was her first impression of me and to this day she still calls me 'Pukey'. The teacher had just gotten a perm, too! It wasn't pretty!" Greer said with a cute smile.

I couldn't help but wonder how she did that. She made me feel as if puking on a girl was no big deal, even if we had just met. It's like she knows exactly what to say to put me at ease. And she seems to be totally okay with me being a bit of a klutz.

"Thanks Greer! And sorry about puking on your shoes." I smiled.

"Anytime! And please don't even worry about it. I just hope you are feeling better." Greer said putting those delicious dimples on display for me to see.

"Hey Bren, how ya feeling?" Mom asked.

"I'll be fine. I think it was just all that winding and maybe not enough air in the back. I should be okay." I said.

"Well, you and April sit up in the middle and let Greer and Beth take the back. We are almost there, but I want you to have access to the window in case the feeling comes back." Mom said.

"You okay with that Greer?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I feel fine! They cleaned up the vomit pretty good, so it shouldn't be too bad!" Greer said.

"Thank you!" I said.

About another mile and a half up the winding road and we turned off onto a long dirt driveway. We pulled up to a couple of buildings. One had a sign on it that said ATV HAWAII. The other building had ZIPLINE HAWAII. Well it looks as though it's a one-stop shop for us!

We piled out of the car and stepped up onto the porch. Mom and Grammy went in to register us. We saw the ATVs lined up off to the side of the building. There were 8 that looked exactly alike in red and then the very front one was a bright yellow. Mom and Grammy came walking back out and handed each of us girls a clipboard. We all signed off on the waiver, Mom signing off for Greer and I since we are both minors, and then pointed us toward the little shack out back to pick up our gear.

"Mom, aren't you and Grammy joining us?" April asked.

"Ha! Do you really think I would be able to handle that? I would probably kill myself just trying to start the darn thing." Mom said.

"Your mother said I could only do one dangerous thing a day, so I chose zip lining instead of this. You girls have fun!" Grammy waved at us as we headed toward the shed.

"Bye Ms. C. Bye Emma." Beth said. We all chimed in after that and said goodbye.

We went over to the shed and picked up our equipment. Full-face helmet? Check! Goggles? Check! Gloves? Check. We were all ready to go. April and Beth took the first two ATVs and Greer and I took the next two. They gave us a brief instruction on how to ride one of these things.

Starting off wasn't too bad, but Beth and April were having a little too much fun with the speed at which they were traveling. The instructor warned them both. We settled into a nice pace through the mountain trails. We were riding for about 30 minutes when we pulled up to a waterfall. The instructor stopped and asked if we wanted a break. He even mentioned that if we had our suits on underneath our shirt and jeans that we should take a swim.

Of course we all came prepared. We stripped off our clothes and shoes and all headed out into the pool of water. Surprisingly enough, the water was warm. The instructor decided he wanted to go for a swim, too, and when he took off his shirt April and Beth's jaws dropped to the ground. Just think of the hottest fitness guy you have ever seen and that is what this guy looked like.

While April and Beth were busy with Instructor Hot Abs, I swam over to Greer who was hanging out over near the waterfall. I could see that she was looking toward the side of it.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked.

"I think there is a ledge back there where you can stand. C'mon!" Greer pulled my arm and dragged me toward the rocky ledge. Sure enough there was a perfect rock ledge behind the waterfall. We both went up there. It was awesome. It was loud with the water, but it was so amazing at the same time.

"This is so cool!" I yelled!

"Right?!" Greer yelled back.

We both sat there for a second taking it all in. I chanced a glance at Greer while she was looking up toward the top of the falls. There was something so beautiful about her. I wonder if she even knew how beautiful she was.

**Greer**

I felt so bad for Brenna. I could see her face getting whiter and then slightly greenish as we were driving up the mountain. I wasn't exactly feeling too hot myself back there, but I could see it was getting to Brenna for sure. The next thing I know she is bent over and puking on the floor of the SUV. I'm pretty sure she just got a little on my shoes. Good thing these are just a pair of hiking boots.

Mrs. C pulls the car over and Brenna moves like lightning to get out of the back seat. I follow behind her hoping to help her out in any way. Mrs. C gets out of the car and starts telling Beth and April to clean up the back seat. Both of them are making faces and comments about how disgusting it is.

Brenna is now on her hands and knees puking up whatever was left in her system. I grab her hair to hold it back because no one wants puke chunks in their hair. Plus, I knew it would be a while before we headed back to the hotel. I rubbed her back, too, because when I was a kid I always remember my nanny doing that when I didn't feel good at all. It always made the crappy sick feeling disappear for a while.

When she was finally done getting it all out she sat up and took a swig of water to wash out her mouth. I think it was then that she realized it was me helping her out and not anyone else in her family. She commented on looking like a huge dork, but I didn't want her to feel bad or embarrassed about it. I just wanted her to be okay and not feel sick anymore. So, I decided to tell a little white lie about the "time" I puked on my teacher and the new girl in school. It seemed to put her at ease.

After a little bit longer in the car, we finally made it to our destination. After the obligatory sign here, sign there, now we own your first born, we were off and moving. I have to say that these helmets are not that flattering but I couldn't help but stare at Bren. She was just so darn cute in all her equipment. I chose to ride behind her. I wanted to make sure that if she needed to stop someone would be with her.

We made it up to this gorgeous waterfall. Instructor Dude said we could take a swim and none of us hesitated to strip down to our bathing suits. I could not help but stare at Brenna. She was so beautiful. Don't get me wrong, she has a great body, but with the waterfall behind her and her looking at me with a smile, I honestly felt like I must have died and gone to heaven. I snapped out of it when I saw everyone else jumping in. I jumped in as well and swam over toward the waterfall. It was so beautiful. Instructor Dude decided he would join us, which of course Beth and April were not against at all. I heard Brenna swim up next to me. I pointed out that I thought there might be a place to stand back behind the falls and I dragged her with me to find out.

I may or may not have done that on purpose so her and I could have a little time together without the others. She said it was cool and I agreed. I was looking up at the falls when I caught her staring at me. I turned to see her with her beautiful smile on her face looking in my direction. I held her gaze as long as I possibly could without reaching out to her. But it only lasted a few seconds. I stepped toward her and placed my hand on her cheek. She was still smiling so I took that as my sign that she was okay with our touching.

"You are so beautiful." Brenna said as she placed her hand over mine on her cheek.

I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in and captured her lips. Her lips tasted like a mixture of cherry Chap Stick and fruit punch Gatorade. Instantly it became my new favorite flavor. I didn't push it any further than just a simple kiss. I mean the girl never actually said or gave any real indication she was into girls, but after what she said to me it felt right. And guessing by her reaction, it was absolutely the right thing to do. She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed back. Still keeping it simple, we both enjoyed the feeling of each others kiss. Eventually we both pulled back to get some air. I leaned my forehead on hers and couldn't help but smile.

"I have to say, I never expected to come to Hawaii and experience the best kiss of my life! You Miss Carver seem to be full of surprises. Which I have to say is a good, no great, thing." I said to her.

"I never expected to come to Hawaii and kiss a girl. But if you asked me would I do it all over again, I would say in a heartbeat! As long as it's with you!" Brenna said and then she kissed me again.

We had ourselves a great little make out session until Beth and April started yelling at us to come out and join the party. We both sighed a little because neither of us actually wanted to leave our little private spot. We decided to make an entrance and jump through the waterfall and make a splash. Both girls were not expecting that and we ended up in a splash fight until Instructor Dude told us it was time to go. We hopped out the water and toweled off. We each put our jeans and shirts back on. We saddled up onto our respective ATVs and headed back to the starting gate where Mrs. C and Emma had lunch waiting for us.


	4. Chapter 4: Tender Hearts

**Chapter 4 – Tender Hearts**

**Greer**

We rode down the mountain pretty quickly. Definitely back in time to enjoy lunch and not have to rush to zip lining. Mrs. C and Emma had everything set up for us on a picnic table that was set between the two buildings. We handed back our gear and all headed in the direction of the bathroom to wash up. April and Beth went into the one bathroom first. Both washed up and came right back out. I offered for Brenna to go in first and use it, but she had something different in mind. She grabbed my hand and yanked me in their with her. She shut and locked the door and immediately turned to face me.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you look a little bit mischievous with that smirk on your face." I said.

"I have a few things running through my mind." Brenna said as she took one step closer to me.

"Oh yeah? And what might those 'things' be?" I gulped. That little smirk on her lips was pretty much my weakness at this very moment. She could ask me to do anything and I would do it.

Brenna took two more steps closer to me to where she was close enough to whisper in my ear.

Brenna leaned in and whispered, "First, I'm going to take my long slender fingers and place them on your hips, like this." Brenna placed her hands on my hips and I could feel her fingers tighten their grip.

"Then, I'm going to push you back up against the sink, like this." Brenna slowly guided me back to the sink where I was now standing pinned between the sink and her body. It felt so, so, so good. And she knew it.

"After that, I am going to…" She literally had me hanging on every word that was coming out of her mouth. My mind was flashing some of the things I really wanted her to do that I didn't even see it coming.

The next thing I know she spun me around and placed her self in between me and the sink. She began washing her hands.

"… wash my hands with soap and water. Wouldn't want to keep everyone else waiting." Brenna said with that sly smirk and a wink.

My body slumped when I realized I had been teased. I could not believe that I just got totally worked up and she was having a laugh right now. Two can play at this game. I stood up straight and adjusted my shirt. I placed my ever so sweet smile back on my lips making sure that my irresistible dimples were out in full force.

"Oh you are good, Miss Carver. I didn't realize you were a card-carrying member in the Big League. I see your game. Well played." I said as I walked passed her to wash my hands.

"You should have seen your face. I'm not sure what you were expecting, but I totally got you. How can you even be smiling right now?" Brenna said as she leaned in and hugged me from behind.

As long as she was near, that right there was why I could smile in any given moment. I was starting to realize that I wanted to spend more time with her, getting to know her better. It just felt so easy; so natural.

I looked up from washing my hands to see her in the mirror with her chin on my shoulder and her smile beaming right back into the mirror at me.

"I can smile right now because even though you got me, look where you ended up." I turned around so we were facing each other. Her arms were still wrapped around my waist. I placed my arms on her shoulders and clasped my hands behind her neck.

"You, Miss Carver, just ended up exactly where we started. And I am going to show you exactly what I was expecting." I said as I leaned in and captured her lips.

A few minutes must have passed because the next thing we knew, someone was pounding on the door screaming something about a time limit.

We broke apart pretty quickly and both stared at the door.

"Be out in a second." Brenna yelled.

We both checked each other over to make sure it wasn't super obvious what we had been doing.

We opened the door to Instructor Dude looking at us like we had been in there the whole day.

"Chill Bra! We can't just whip it out and pee ya know?" I said in my best surfer accent.

Brenna practically fell to the ground laughing at my attempt to sound surfer like. Dude on the other hand was not laughing. "Sorry Bra, All yours!" I said.

We both walked back over to the table. Everyone else had begun to eat so we grabbed a plate each and began digging into the feast.

"How was it?" Mrs C. asked.

Brenna blushed a little bit and looked directly at her food.

"It was beautiful Mrs. C. The waterfall was my favorite part. It had a hidden spot behind it where you could hide and just see the clear water falling and the image of the scenery around us was blurred but still quite beautiful. I would love to come back to this place again some day. Definitely made an impression on me."

"It or someone?" Beth whispered to April, but not quite quiet enough.

"What was that?" Emma said not quite understanding.

"Oh nothing Emma. Just that Greer here has definitely been beaming since she came back from the waterfall. So I agree it definitely made an impression on her." Beth said with a wink thrown in my and Brenna's direction once Mrs. C and Emma looked our way.

Both of us blushed. They knew. They knew exactly what happened between Brenna and I behind that water curtain. I wasn't trying to hide it, but then again I wasn't announcing it to the world either.

Brenna just kept her head down and nibbled on her sandwich. I think if she would have looked up and made eye contact with the girls her face would have turned even redder. It was cute. She was cute! No, I think beautiful is more appropriate. It had been a while since I felt this way. The excitement of meeting someone knew. If I was being honest, it never felt this way with Hailey. Sure it felt knew and exciting to some degree, but not like this. This was more intense. More real. And I had only met the girl this morning. It was barely lunchtime.

**Brenna**

That kiss behind the waterfall was amazing. I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. Her hair was wet which made it more the dirty blonde color. Her eyes were sparkling blue. Her lips looked just a bit chapped, but the moment she put them on mine, all I felt was how soft they were and how gentle her kiss was. I had never had a kiss like that with any of the guys I had dated, and definitely not with Kieran. He was always a bit too excited to kiss. He always grabbed my cheeks and not in a gentle way. When Greer kissed me, she gently rested one hand on my cheek and leaned in. I couldn't help but place my hand over hers. Its like I wanted her touch so bad and I didn't want her to remove it. I can honestly say that our first kiss was the best first kiss I had ever had. Incredible is the only word I have to describe it.

I couldn't wait for the next adventure with her. I haven't smiled this much or felt this good in a while. Since April found out about her diagnosis, we have all kind of been in a haze, not quite super negative, but not really positive either. I think Beth is the only one who seems to really keep that smile going. But I've even seen her break down a couple of times. Greer just seems to radiate happiness. Her smile is intoxicating and even contagious. I definitely am happy I met her this morning.

"Are you ready for the next adventure?" Greer asked.

"Are you?" I countered.

"Heck yes! I've been zip lining before. It's so much fun. You are so high up and you just fly through the air. It's pretty awesome." Greer beamed.

"I am definitely ready for this." I said.

Emma called us over to a new Instructor Dude, who had a companion, Instructor Dudette. We went through the safety instructions and then climbed into our harnesses. We were all pretty excited about it. Greer turned around after she got into her harness and did a quick double check of all my stuff.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to you!" She winked.

I could not stop the smile that came over my lips. We hiked up a dirt trail up into the trees and then we climbed up into this tree fort type structure, which was the beginning of the zip line course. I had never seen Grams so happy. Mom looked a little bit terrified. April and Beth's smiles seemed to mirror Greer's and mine. Since Grams didn't get to go on the ATVs we decided to let her go first. All we could hear was her cries of joy and excitement as she was zipping down the line. Mom was up next. Her cries sounded a little more like horror to start and then it seemed to turn into joy when she realized that she was not going to fall to her death. All of us had a good laugh!

"Me next! Me next!" April said. They hooked her up and off she went. You could hear her excitement immediately.

"So, you two look pretty cute together! I like her Bren! I say she's a keeper." Beth turned and said to us as she was getting hooked into the line. And then off she went.

My mouth dropped a little. I mean I knew that she could tell something was up, but really? Did she really just say that in front of Greer? I could feel the blush just creeping up.

"I swear I haven't said anything to her." I said.

She just laughed. "Brenna, we haven't been entirely super secret about it, and I'm sorry, but I'm sure my ear to ear grin probably isn't helping every time I sneak a peek in your direction."

"I can't stop smiling either!" I said. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Which one of you is next?" Instructor Dudette asked.

"You go!" Greer said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Remember I've done this before. Besides, I want to see your reaction when you first step off!" Greer said.

All I could do was smile.

Instructor Dudette hooked me up and off I went. It was the best feeling in the world. I put my arms out and leaned back and just glided through the air. It was so much fun! I loved it.

We all got down to the last zip line. By this point Grams was having the time of her life. Mom was even enjoying it even though she screamed every single time she stepped off like she were being pushed off the Empire State Building. April and Beth were both having a great time going back and forth making comments to Greer and I about how cute we were and basically doing anything and everything to make us blush. They succeeded every time. Note to self – this means war!

As I got hooked in and stepped off for the last go, I turned as best I could to smile at Greer. Just as I did, I saw Instructor Dudette lean in and whisper something to her. My cable was turning me back around, but I'm pretty sure Instructor Dudette just kissed her cheek as well. What the hell?

I got to the bottom and couldn't get unhooked fast enough. Beth saw my face and new that something wasn't right. She nudged April, who followed her eyes looking at me.

"Bren, what's wrong?" April asked.

"Nothing, its fine." I said. I didn't necessarily know what happened or even if what I thought I saw happened. I didn't want to freak out or jump to any conclusions. I mean really I just met Greer. I didn't have any claim to her. But I won't lie; I really wanna slap Instructor Dudette and tell her to stay away from Greer.

Greer came flying in and got unhooked. The next thing I know she has grabbed my hand and yanked me away from the group down the path a little bit so we were out of earshot and they couldn't exactly see us either.

She leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"What just happened?" I asked her.

"Michelle, or whatever her name is, basically propositioned me. She said that if I let her she could teach me some things." Greer could not hide her disgust.

"That's it, I'm kicking her ass!" I said as I went to walk back to the others. Greer stopped me by grabbing my wrist and yanked me back into her body. She wrapped her hands around my waist.

"As much as I would love to see that, there is no need. I told her that you and I were together and that anything I needed to learn would be done with you." Greer said with a smile. "I just couldn't get down that line fast enough. She grossed me out and all I wanted was to be in your arms."

I smiled and kissed her. I couldn't help it.

We could here the others coming, so we stole one last little kiss from each other and jumped apart just as they came around the bend.

"Oh will you two just stop acting like you weren't doing anything! Like we all don't know that two were just making out. You both are young! Have fun! Enjoy whatever time you have together." Grams said as she just walked by us.

April and Beth busted out in laughter.

"Wait what?" Mom said. "You two were kissing?"

"Open your eyes Sara. They have been making lovey dovey eyes at each other all morning." Grams said.

My eyes went wide and I looked to my Mom.

"Greer, you mind giving me and my kid a minute." She said with a smile.

"Sure Mrs. C." Greer said, as she looked a little confused as to if she should actually leave me alone or maybe she should stay and help explain. But I gave her a quick smile and she took off down the trail. Mom put her arm on my shoulder and we began to walk.

"So, you and Greer, huh?" Mom asked.

"Mom please don't make this a thing." I said.

"Oh honey, I don't care if you like boys or girls or both. I was just curious about Kieran. Are you two not together anymore?" Mom asked.

"No, we are." I said.

"Hmm! Well just remember hearts are tender at your age and they bruise easily." Mom said. Then she kissed my forehead and we walked down the path toward the others.

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! I will do my best to get more chapters out in a timely manner. Work has been a bit busy so it's been a little rough finding time to write. But I enjoy these characters and love writing, so if y'all still want more, I'm definitely up for continuing it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Perfection

**Chapter 5 – Perfection**

**Greer**

I saw Mrs. C and Brenna walking back toward our direction. We had all made it back to base camp before we saw them coming. Mrs. C had her arm around Brenna's shoulders and was hugging her close as they were walking. Brenna had a sweet smile on her face with her head on her mom's shoulder. Mrs. C looked like she could stay in that moment forever with her little girl.

Brenna looked up and caught my stare. I couldn't help but smile. Her face lit up when she saw me. She turned to face her mom and said something. Her mom nodded yes and kissed her on the forehead. Brenna started walking my way. I caught Mrs. C's eye as Brenna was walking away from her. She smiled an approving smile and gave me a wink as if to say enjoy your time together. I smiled back and couldn't help but give her a short nod to say thank you.

I held out my hand as Brenna neared and her fingers intertwined with mine perfectly. She leaned in and nipped my lips. It was a sweet 'hello again' peck, one that I would dearly miss when this vacation comes to an end. But I couldn't think about that right now. We still had plenty of days on this Island together. No time for thinking about the future when the best time is standing right in front of me here in the present.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" Brenna said back.

"I take it your chat with Mrs. C went well?" I asked.

"It did. She just wanted to know what was up. We don't usually keep secrets in our family. She was just checking on me. And asked me about a couple of things." Brenna said.

"Anything in particular you care to share?" I was curious.

"Yes, but not at the moment. Lets turn in our stuff and then head back to the car. I'm exhausted. I think we are heading back to the hotel and then Grams, Mom, April and Beth said they wanted to go do a little shopping in that little boutique down the way a bit from the hotel. I told her I was gonna check with you, but figured you and I could maybe hang out together. Just the two of us?" Brenna asked.

"You read my mind!" I kissed her lips gently. I could feel her smile.

I pulled away and then pulled her with me in the direction of where to turn in equipment. The rest of us had turned in our stuff, so it was pretty quick to drop hers off and head back to the car.

"Bren, you are in the middle seat again. I don't want another episode of 'Let's see what you had to eat today'." Mrs. C said.

"I think I will be okay if I just lay down in the back with Greer as long as you keep a window cracked with air coming in." Brenna said.

"Are you sure? Beth doesn't mind the puke smell in the back, do ya Beth?" April smiled while giving her best friend a bit of a shove.

"Oh no, it's your turn. There is no way I am getting back there again." Beth playfully pushed back.

"Bren, are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want you to get sick again. I mean I don't mind taking care of you, but I would hate for you to feel that way." I said.

I rub the pad of my thumb over the back of her hand gently. I saw her sigh and smile.

"This is why I will be okay in the back seat with you. Your sweet touch against my skin is calming to me. I'll be okay as long as I can lay down with my head in you lap." She smiled.

"Yes! Of course you can." I am pretty sure my face was being split in half by my giant smile. This girl seriously has this affect on me.

After a bit more convincing to Mrs. C, Brenna and I climbed into the very back seat. I buckled up and she did as well. She adjusted her seat belt so she could lay down with her head in my lap. Instinctively my fingers began running gently through her hair. I felt her sigh as she closed her eyes.

The trip home didn't seem nearly as bad as on the way up. Still took the same amount of time and still had all the curves from before, but Brenna was content with her eyes closed. I continued to stroke her hair. I could feel her body was at ease while I did this. We finally arrived back to the hotel and I gently whispered her name to wake her. Her eyes opened slowly. I could just barely see those beautiful baby blues peeking through her sleepy eyelids.

"Wake up sleepy head. We are back at the hotel." I said softly.

She began to stretch her arms a little and then turned toward me and wrapped her arms around my body, pulling me close, burying her face into my tshirt and said, "Just 5 more minutes Beautiful."

My heart stopped. I froze. She was perfection, or at least the closest person I have ever seen come to perfection. I know I don't know her that well, but its moments like this that I yearn for in relationships. I want the sweet gestures and the cuddles, not just sex and make-out sessions. Truth be told, my previous girlfriends never gave me any of that. Even now, Hailey is only ever all about her and when she does feel like it she only cuddles if it's on her terms. I have always known that there is more to relationships, but I'm only 17. I figured I have plenty of time to find that later in life. Plus, do teenagers really have the capabilities of thinking past sex and just having fun? I mean I know I do, but I've always been different in my way of thinking, so I just attributed it to that. What does Brenna believe?

"Greer? Are you okay?" Brenna was looking up at Greer a little worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry I spaced out for a second. I'm fine." I tried to sound convincing, but really my mind is racing a mile a minute.

She sat up and placed her hand on my cheek. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to mine. My mind stopped. This was the answer to when my mind would get on a tangent and run with it. This would always be the answer to stop the insanity that bounced around in my brain when I let a subject take over my thoughts.

She pulled back and smiled. "Lets head back to my room. I wanna check in with the fam and then maybe we can take a walk on the beach?" Brenna asked.

"Perfect!" I smiled.

We got out of the vehicle and she slipped her hand in mine. I'm telling you this never has felt so right as it did right now. I'm starting to think I'm going crazy. I mean seriously how does this happen? I meet the perfect girl and she is actually in to me to. It's not just a crush that never goes anywhere. I cannot stop smiling. All I can do is keep repeating in my head 'please don't let this be just a dream'.

We head toward her room. I pull her in to me and kiss her lips.

"I need to go grab my phone and check in with the 'rents. It's the one thing they requested while I am here. Funny how they don't necessarily want me around and yet they insist I check in with them like three times during the day." I shake my head with a little laugh.

"You may not believe this, but they do care about you. I mean really who could resist those dimples and that smile?" Brenna said while sweetly touching the tip of my nose.

"You forget where I got these dimples and this smile from. They are very much hand-me-downs from both of them." I pointed to my smile. "This is from Mom." I pointed to my dimples. "And these are from Daddy."

"If they were here I would thank them both for passing on one of my favorite features on you." Brenna said with a wink. She pulled away and started heading for her room.

"One of? What are the others?" I asked with a smirk.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Brenna said as she turned the corner with a small wave.

I headed back to my room. I slipped in the key card and entered to find that the cleaning ladies had been by and freshened up the place. I bounced on to the bed and reached for my phone in the nightstand. Twelve new text messages. Yep that sounds about right. It was not even 4pm yet in Hawaii. I decided to call my Mom first since it was almost 10pm their time.

I called her cell. No answer. I called Dad's cell. No answer. I decided to call Mom's cell back and leave her a voicemail. "Hi Mom! Sorry I missed you. Everything is great here in Hawaii. Weather is perfect. I met a new friend here and her family was nice enough to invite me out on their family adventure today. Went ziplining and ATVing. It was fun. Hope you and Daddy are doing great. I'll call tomorrow in the morning when I wake up. Love you and Daddy. Bye!"

That should be good for today.

I click on the message button on my phone to see whom all the text messages were from, even though I could bet that all of them are from Hailey. Yep! I was right, every last one of them. The first few were nice.

'Hey how are you?'

'I miss you!'

'Love you! :-)'

But then, since I hadn't responded even though I told her I would talk to her later, the texts turned mean.

'What are you doing?'

'Are you ignoring me? :-('

'I give you all my time and energy and this is what I get in return? Silence! I deserve better than this. '

'Ugh! Stop being in one of your bitchy 'I need my space' moods and just talk to me!'

'You are going to have to beg for me to start talking to you again after treating me like this.'

'You had better have a really great excuse for not replying to me.'

'Please baby talk to me. Where are you? :-('

'THAT IS IT! You can have your stupid crappy space. Text me when you realize you are missing the best thing that you ever had and I might consider taking you back'

'I hate you!'

Wait did she just break up with me? Over text message? Again? Oh yeah, this wouldn't be the first time. I believe this would be break up number 3 via text message. The first was because I did not pick her up for a date of ours on time. I was 35 minutes late because I was hit from behind while stopped at a red light. I was ultimately okay and my car had some damage, but nothing too bad. We had to wait for the Police to arrive so I could make a report and give it to my insurance. She didn't even ask if I was okay. I showed up and she was pissed. We argued for about an hour then I went home. Then she sent the text message that we were done. She came back around the next day. Second time was because she was being rude to a friend of mine and I said something to her about it. She didn't like it and thought I was being disrespectful to her. I thought for sure we were done then, but nope she came back again about three days later saying she missed me and that she decided to give us another chance. And this is number 3. We shall see how long this one lasts.

I exited out of the text messages. There was no way I was going to respond to any of that right now. My mind was already thinking 'I'm over you' regarding Hailey and this just pushed it over the edge.

I used the restroom, changed into a bikini top and shorts, and then headed out to Brenna's room. I went out the back and came up to the patio where Mrs. C, Emma, and April were sitting.

"Hi Greer!" April said.

"Hello!" I waved.

"Well we are going to head out on a shopping adventure. Care to join us?" Mrs. C asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. Bren mentioned something about taking a walk on the beach. But if she has changed her mind then I'm sure shopping would be fun." I said.

"Oh please, you two go have fun." Emma said. "I'm sure these two will keep us entertained." She motioned to April and Beth, who had just joined us on the patio.

"Hey Greer! Brenna will be out in a minute. She was just changing into something more comfortable." Beth said.

"Cool!" I said.

"Alright ladies! Lets go tear that shop apart!" Mrs. C said with great enthusiasm fist pumping the air.

Beth and April bust out into a fit of laughter. I couldn't help but laugh as well. Mrs. C seemed to try so hard to be 'Hip' but she just fell a little bit short. It was cute to see her try though.

Brenna just stepped out on to the patio as everyone was leaving. My head turned toward her and my jaw dropped to the ground. She was wearing a very cute sundress over her bikini top and bottoms.

"You look great!" I said.

"Thank you! You look amazing as well!" She said back.

"So, a walk on the beach?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said.

I stuck out my arm for her to grab on to and I escorted her out to the sand. At that point she leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked. We stayed quiet for a little bit just enjoying each other's company. It was nice.

After about a half a mile down the beach she motioned for us to sit down and look out over the ocean. We both took a spot and after we sat I couldn't help but inch a little bit closer to her. I just wanted to be near her.

"So… I was hoping we could get to know each other better." She said.

"Sounds good to me. What would you like to know?" I asked with a smile.

"I don't know. Anything! Everything! Where did you grow up? What do you wanna be when you grow up? Have you ever made a wish upon a star?" She asked.

"All the important questions I see. Well I grew up in New England. I've already been accepted to Princeton to study Ecology and Evolutionary Biology. Perks of having both your parents as alumni of the institution who also give back in healthy donations each year. And yes I have wished upon many of stars! What about you?" I asked.

"I grew up on the Upper West Side of the City. I have no clue what I want to be when I do eventually grow up. And every chance I get I make a wish." She smiled at me.

"So you're a City girl huh? Can't picture it. You seem so… innocent." I said just to see what her reaction would be.

"Maybe I am just really good at hiding my true colors so as to not get caught being bad!" She said with a smirk.

"Nah, I think there is still some innocence in you. You definitely have a wild side in you, but there is a softness in your eyes that gives you away. You may not outright show it to everyone, but for those who have been given the chance to gaze into your beautiful blue eyes, they couldn't miss it even if they tried." I said while staring deep into her eyes.

"How do you do that? It's like you know exactly every word to say to make me forget everything I've ever known and just jump off into the deep end with you while you are holding my hand." She asked.

"Trust me, every word spoken to you is nothing I have every said before. I don't know exactly where it comes from, but when I'm with you it's like its just sitting there on the tip of my tongue waiting for your ears to hear it." I said.

Brenna's face suddenly flashed fear and then panic. And then she said it.

"I have a boyfriend."

**NOTE: Thank you for the reviews and follows. I apologize for the delay on these chapters. I am still writing this story. Just figuring out how to do that while making sure I get all my real work done as well. It's so much easier to want to write this story than do my actual job. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next will have Brenna's POV. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kieran who?

**Chapter 6 – Kieran who?**

**Brenna**

"I have a boyfriend!" I said.

I couldn't help it. Everything she was saying was perfect. And then, well, then Kieran's face flashed across my mind and I just blurted it out. It's possible to like two people at the same time, right? But, I mean, I love Kieran. He is great. He is super sweet to me and we have great conversations and we, well, ahhhh! What is happening here? I just met her and why am I even comparing the two. I love Kieran.

"And I have a girlfriend. Well, I may not at the moment, but that's just because she seems to be in one of her moods right now." Greer said.

"Wait, what? You have a girlfriend?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"Yes! Well its complicated, but yes!" Greer said.

"So what is this then?" I motioned between us with a little bit of annoyance.

"I don't know. I mean when I first saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you. And then this morning when you were outside watching me, I couldn't help but engage in conversation with you. You were standing there so cute in your Sponge Bob boxers and that top. And then we were talking and it just kept getting better and better. I seriously don't know what this is, but I know I like you. And I know that we have fun together." Greer seemed just as confused as I am. "What is this for you?"

"Ugh! I don't know. I just… I just… God! I just have never felt this way and you surprised me. And then the way you kissed me under that waterfall… It was like, like, jumping into a cold pool on a hot summer day. You know it will be a shock when you first feel the coldness, but the feeling of it being so right, and so perfect, once you come up for that first breath of air. You realize it was exactly what you needed… what you wanted." I have been reduced to frantic mumbling and I seriously don't know if I can stop myself. I'm freaking out just a little bit because the look on Greer's face shows a bit of confusion, and possibly anger. I'm not sure.

Greer took a second to think about what I had just said to her. I could see her mind working through it. I grabbed her hand and she looked back at me.

"Look, I like you, a lot. And I know we just met. And I know that in about 4 days when I leave this island I probably will end up being just a good vacation story to tell to your friends. I don't know what this is between us, and honestly, because we only do have 4 days left together, I say lets just go with it. Let's enjoy each other's company and have fun while we are here. What do ya say?" I asked. I figure if nothing else, Kieran will never have to know about Greer and we can have fun while we are here.

"You know what? I agree. Let's enjoy our time and have some fun." Greer agreed. She couldn't hide her huge grin even if she tried.

"What? What is that smile for?" I asked.

"I still want to kiss you." Greer said in a shy kind of way.

"I never said we couldn't do that." I smiled back.

Greer leaned in and captured my lips. Still the best kisses I have ever had!

We sat for a bit in silence just processing what we agreed upon. Well I was processing. Greer was still being her super sweet self and caressing the back of my hand. It was putting me more and more at ease. We decided to head back after a little bit. I was sure everyone would be back by now and Greer wanted to go for a swim again before it got too late.

We walked back hand in hand. I couldn't help but smile. She pulled me in and wrapped her arm around my waist as we continued to walk. I couldn't help but think of how different her and Kieran are when it comes to this stuff. I never thought I was the type of person who enjoyed these little romantic gestures, but I am learning that I do. Or at least I do with Greer. I'm not sure what that really means. Thinking back, most of the guys I have dated were too young or inexperienced in the relationship department to really know how to treat a woman. Kieran is a little bit older, and he is very sweet, but even his attempts fall short to how I feel when Greer does them.

"Girls, dinner will be at 630 tonight. Be ready by 615 so we can make our way over there." Mom yelled out to us as we made our way toward my room. Mom was sitting with April out on the Patio chatting.

"Hey! How'd shopping go?" I asked.

"Mom tore up the place." April said with a snicker.

"I did not. I simply loved what they had to offer and may have bought a few things. Grams bought some stuff too!" Mom explained, slightly defensive.

"Oh no, don't let her fool you! She just paid the owner's mortgage for the next two months with how many little trinkets and knick-knacks Mrs. C bought." Beth stepped out of the room with three bottles of water in hand.

"I did not!" Mom was trying so hard to defend herself without smiling.

"Don't get me wrong! Grams helped! Between the two of them we will need to buy another suitcase just to get it all back to Boston." April said.

'Boston? I thought she said she was from the City.' Greer thought to herself.

"How was the walk?" Mom asked.

I squeezed Greer's hand. She looked a little bit lost in thought.

"It was great. We went down the beach a little ways. Sat and talked for a while and just enjoyed each other's company." Greer said.

"I bet you enjoyed it!" Beth said with a smirk while April couldn't hold back her giggle.

"We did!" I said shooting Beth and April my best 'Don't you dare' look.

"So Greer, tell me, is my sister a good kisser?" April asked.

"And that is my cue to leave! I will see you ladies in a bit for dinner. April! Beth! Don't give them too hard of a time! Remember 615 be ready. That includes you too Greer." Mom said.

"Oh Mrs. C, it's oka-" Greer started to say.

"Don't argue! You are with us!" Mrs. C said as she leaned in and gave Greer a hug. I think my heart just did a million flips.

"Yes Mrs. C. Thank you!" Greer said and shot me a smile.

Mom left and April and Beth were staring, waiting for the answer.

"Uh, am I actually supposed to answer that?" Greer said, looking toward me and then toward them.

"Don't answer that!" I said giving her my best don't you dare look! Of course she grinned back at me

"Oh yes, do!" Beth said.

"Uh, let me just ask you this. Do you remember that feeling you get when you are little and it's Christmas morning. You wake up extra early and run into your parent's bedroom to wake them up so you could go see if Santa had visited your house? Do you remember that overwhelming feeling of joy and excitement when you see all the presents piled around the Christmas tree?" Greer asked.

Both April and Beth nodded yes.

"Well every single kiss gives me that same feeling of joy and excitement. Sometimes its uncontrollable and I have to break away because I can't stop smiling." Greer said. She pulled our clasped hands up to her lips and kissed the back of my hand while looking into my eyes.

'Seriously? Where did this girl come from and where has she been all my life?' I thought.

"If you don't want her, I'll take her Bren!" Beth said. "She is perfection."

"Sorry Beth, she's mine!" I said.

I could see April had a question she wanted to ask me, but clearly didn't want to say anything in front of Greer. My guess would be it has to do with Kieran.

"I'm going to go get changed and go for that swim. You sure you don't wanna join me?" Greer asked.

"Ha! Nope, I'm good. I'd just slow you down anyway." I said.

"Okay, I'll head back over when I get back and cleaned up." Greer leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. It wasn't enough so I leaned back into her for a little bit more. Of course, April and Beth made a comment or two about getting a room, but I didn't care. Kissing Greer was worth every little bit of their heckling.

**Greer**

She has a boyfriend. Well, I can't complain. I have a girlfriend. Or at least I did when I met her. I'm sure I still do. There is no way Hailey will end it like that. Like I said, she will be back.

I waded into the ocean and instantly ducked under the water to get my hair wet. It's like pulling the band-aid off of your body. Why go slow? Just rip it off and get it over with. It was cold at first, but the water is actually the perfect temp. Just another reason I love Hawaii. I start swimming out just a little ways and then turn so I am swimming parallel to the shoreline. The swim I do is about a mile there and back. I have always been good at sports, but there is something about swimming in the ocean that just relaxes me. I have my goggles on so I can see the sea life below me.

I got into a good groove and the next thing I know my brain is going crazy thinking about everything Brenna and I talked about. I was never hoping that whatever we had here would turn into something more because honestly I don't do long distance relationships and oh yeah, I have a girlfriend. I can't help but compare Hailey and Brenna. Or Brenna and other girls I have dated. She is totally different, but it seems the difference is in all the right places. I'm sure there is so much more that I would need to get to know about her to really make that a true statement, but I can already feel a difference in me because of her.

I know I want something different then what I have back in Boston. Hailey isn't right for me. I can see that now. And if I am honest I saw that before Brenna entered the picture. I just don't want to be alone. It's bad enough my parents leave me alone 90% of the time. Hailey fills that need for attention when I want it, or need it really.

I continued to swim and let my mind wonder over all things Brenna. I even let my imagination go a little bit as if we were officially a couple and how she would fit into my life, or how I would fit into hers. Either way, maybe because I would want it to, the scenarios all seemed to turn out in a positive way.

I was walking up the beach when April came walking toward me holding out a towel for me.

"How was the swim?" April asked.

"Amazing! You should go with me tomorrow morning! There is plenty of sea life to see and personally I think swimming in the ocean is super relaxing." I said.

"You aren't worried about being shark food?" April asked half sarcastic half serious.

"Ha! Well there is always a little bit of danger to it, but no, not too concerned about the sharks. They seem to be more interested in the other sea animals then little old me." I say with a laugh.

"Oh my God! You have actually seen sharks out there while you are swimming? I was just kidding about that." April grabbed my arm in disbelief.

"Yeah of course. I mean they are small ones that stay close to the bottom, but every now and then you see them. Trust me they are harmless. They are not interested in me. Now if it was like a big Tiger Shark, then I would be out of the water as fast I could." I said.

"Well, that right there means I am never going in the ocean. Me and sharks don't mix!" April said.

"Don't give up on the ocean just yet. There are many amazing things to see just under the surface of the water." I said.

"We shall see. So, you got a minute?" April asked.

I was a bit confused, but nodded yes.

"So you and Brenna seemed to be getting cozy pretty fast. Now don't get me wrong. I don't care that you are a girl and she is into you, if you know what I mean? I just am a little concerned about her in general. Because… well just because." April paused for a second.

"I know she has a boyfriend, if that is what you are worried about." I said.

"You do? She told you?" April looked surprised.

"Yes. When we went on our walk earlier she kinda blurted it out. Took me a little by surprise, but then again, when I told her I had a girlfriend she seemed a little confused and yet relieved at the same time. We agreed that we will just enjoy each other's time while we are both here in Hawaii." I explained.

"You have a girlfriend?" April questioned.

"I do. Or at least I did. She kinda broke up with me over text earlier because I hadn't responded to her all day even though I told her I would not have my phone on me." I said.

"Whoa! She sounds like drama." April said, but then immediately covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry. That probably sounded super rude, but I swear I didn't mean anything by it."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry I agree with you. Being here, and if I'm being honest meeting your sister, has shown me a few things. I know I am only 17, but I am starting to get a better feel for what I want out of a relationship and the type of qualities I want in a woman." I said.

"Some people take years to figure that out. More power to ya Greer if you are discovering it early in life. Hopefully it will save you a lot of trouble and heartbreak." April said.

"Thanks! I should go get ready. I do not want to be the one to hold this family up for dinner." I said.

"No you definitely don't want to be that person, trust me! Us Carters like to eat!" April laughed. "Thanks for talking with me. Brenna is very important to me and as her big sister I just want to watch out for her when I can. You are definitely all-right Greer. Now go wash up cuz I'm getting hungry!" April winked at me and smiled.

I headed toward my room. I caught Brenna walking out onto the patio. April was walking in her direction. I smiled at her, but she shot me a look that said 'what just happened?' I yelled out to her that I would be back shortly.

I got back to my room and checked my phone. And there it was. 5 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and 19 text messages from her. All apologizing for her behavior and saying she wants me back and she didn't mean it. All I could think was 'that didn't take long!'

**Thanks for the reviews! Everyone has been super positive with this story. Here's another chapter! Hope you like!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner is Served

**Chapter 7**

**Brenna**

"What did you say to her?" I asked as April came up to the patio. I waved back toward Greer who just shouted over to me that she was going to go freshen up and then be right back.

"Don't get your knickers all twisted! I just was curious about Greer, so I went out and had a chat with her. No big deal. She seems great Bren! I like her!" April said with a smile.

"Are you serious? You had a little chat? What does that mean?" I asked.

"I was just curious if this was just a fling with her. She told me about yours and her talk and that you two were both honest with each other about the fact that you have a boyfriend and she apparently has a girlfriend. Look, Brenna, you're my little sis. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't out to break your heart." April said while coming over and giving me a hug.

I hugged back extra tight. It was moments like this where reality slapped me right in the face. April was doing her job as 'Big Sister' and if she doesn't beat this cancer, I won't have her here to do the Big Sister job.

"I love you!" I said.

"Love you too! Now where's your girlfriend? I'm hungry!" April said.

I slapped her arm as she tried to avoid my swat.

**Greer**

I listened to the voicemails. Both of them were her crying and saying she wants me back and she was stupid for her behavior. Honestly, it wasn't that I didn't care, but it was in fact a bit over dramatic and well, yeah, I feel like in this moment, she isn't right for me. Maybe she never was.

I skimmed all the texts messages to see if there was anything different from the voicemails. Nope, all begging for me to take her back and that she was sorry.

I responded. 'I told you I was going to be without my phone for the day. I don't understand why you jumped to the conclusion that I was ignoring you or whatever it is you had assumed for you to take it to the point of breaking up with me. I do not appreciate the attitude you get with me when I do want time for myself when I think most people would find it absolutely normal to want to have some 'me' time. It's not like I never spend time with you. I think it is healthy to not spend every waking moment with someone. I know you want me to take you back (even though I never acknowledged you actually breaking up with me over text until now), but I think I am going to take the rest of this vacation for me. I'm not saying we are done. But what I am saying is I think we both need to figure out why we are with each other. I do care about you. So, for now, please respect my request for time for myself.' SEND!

All I could think was that could go either two ways. Either she blows up my phone for the rest of vacation or she actually listens to what I am asking for and respects it.

Honestly, if I had to bet, it would be the first option. No way I would get off that easy.

I put my phone back on the nightstand. No need to take it with me. I hopped in the shower and rinsed off. I decide a cute sundress is the way to go. I slipped on my flipflops and headed out the door. I pulled my hair up into a bun. It was wet still, but I didn't care. I was on vacation and little to no effort was my idea of relaxation.

"Hey!" Brenna, April, and Beth were out on the patio playing cards. I leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"Oooo, Babe, four 10's is good in poker right?" I asked after glancing at her cards.

Brenna's mouth dropped open in shock. April and Beth both threw down their cards saying they 'fold'. It was clear a few bets had already been made so there was a decent candy pile in the middle of the table.

"Are you serious? Did you really just tell the table my cards? I could have gotten a least a few more peanut M&M's out of Beth and maybe even a Reece's Peanut Butter Cup out of April." Brenna said as she scooped up her winnings.

"Really? With only a 2 of Clubs, a 5 of Diamonds, a Jack of Diamonds, a 3 of Spades, and a King of Hearts? It's a good thing I ended it there for you!" I said as I took a seat.

"Wait, what? She didn't have four 10's?" Beth said in disbelief. April looked on in shock.

I looked over at Brenna with a smile and winked.

"You will never know!" Brenna said.

"Oh you two are good! I can't believe it. Ape, I think our little sister her just pulled a fast one on us with the help of her girlfriend. You know what this means?" Beth said with a smile.

"War!" April said giving her best stare down at the two of us.

"Any time! Any place!" Brenna said.

A stare down continued. It was actually pretty comical to watch the three of them in that moment. I let it go for about another 10 seconds before I chimed in.

"Okay, now that we have established there will be war and who is on which team-" I said.

"Winning Team!" Beth interrupted me while grabbing April's hand and raising them both into the air as if they were just crowned the winner's.

"That remains to be seen." I said with a smile.

"Hi Girls! You ready?" Mrs. C asked.

"Saved by the Mommy Unit!" April said still giving Brenna and me her best stare down.

"Wow, Bren, looks like you are doing well." Mrs. C said.

Both April and Beth rolled their eyes at the comment.

"Don't worry girls. I'll play a few rounds after dinner and all of you will have nothing when I'm through with ya." Emma said.

All of us looked at her. She had quite the smug look on her face.

"You're on Grams!" April said.

Brenna cleaned up her pile of candy and threw it on her bed in the room. April and Beth followed suit.

As Brenna came out of the room I slid my hand into hers and she pecked my lips. It all just felt so easy.

The 6 of us headed out to the restaurant. Our wait was almost nothing since we had a reservation. We piled in a big round booth. The restaurant was a fancy one or at least fancy for a vacation resort. Most people were still wearing their Hawaiian shirts, but the food was definitely of better quality. Probably a good 4-5 star restaurant in Boston if it were there.

We all stared at the menus for a little bit. I held Brenna's hand in her lap while we both were looking up and down the vast menu. She pointed out a few things and I pointed out a few things. We both decided on our meals with the agreement that we would share them with each other. April and Beth decided to do the same thing with their choices. Mrs. C and Emma both went a little bit lighter with their choices, both picking from the 'light options' menu. We placed our orders and began the wait for food.

"So Greer, tell us more about yourself." Mrs. C asked.

"Well, I am an only child of two hard working parents that I don't actually see very often because they are so hard working. I attend private school and have since I was in Pre-K. I have already been accepted to Princeton and plan to study Ecology and Evolutionary Biology." I said. As I was hearing myself say all that, I couldn't help but think I sound like a big nerd.

"Oh wow! You sound like you are on the right track. Brenna should take a few lessons out of your book." Mrs. C said.

"Mom!" Brenna said.

"What? I just mean she is thinking about her future and preparing. I'm sure her parents are proud of her. Is that such a bad thing? April knew what she wanted at 15 years old and she went out and got her degree and she loved being a writer for the paper." Mrs. C said.

"Actually, Mrs. C, I talked to Brenna a little earlier today about it all. I have had my life planned out since I was young. I fell in love with science and the environment when I was kid so it was an easy choice for me to know what I wanted to do in life. My parents may not fully agree with my choice, but there can be some prestige if taken to the doctorate level. With my parents being who they are, and the privileged way I grew up, my parents expected me to follow in their footsteps. Yes they are proud of me, but they weren't always that way. As for Brenna not knowing yet what she wants for her future, I don't think there is any shame in that. I mean we are only 17. Our future and what we do will be a big part of our adult life and will help to shape us into the individuals we are to become. I don't think it is a decision that should be taken lightly. I think she should explore what she truly loves and find something that she enjoys because really I think that is all that matters, finding what you love." Every pair of eyes at the table were staring at me.

Maybe I overstepped my boundaries. Great! That always happens to me when I get started talking about the future.

"That was very well said, Dear." Emma said.

"I'm sorry if it came off as rude and inappropriate. I didn't mean to go against what you were saying Mrs. C. I just didn't want you to think that life has been perfect for me. I learned early on that every one struggles in their own way. One's struggle does not necessarily mean theirs is worse than anyone else's. It just means it's different." Great, I still sound like I'm on my little soapbox preaching to the choir.

"Oh honey, I didn't take it that way at all. Actually, it's quite the opposite. I am very impressed by you. And you are right. It is wrong of me to compare you to Brenna or April to Brenna. We all grow at our own pace. I just want good things for my daughters. And lately, we have had plenty of downs, so for me it has been more about looking for positives for my girls. I think education is important and I just want Brenna to consider it." Mrs. C said.

"Mom, I plan on going to college. I just don't know where yet. I know it won't be Princeton. No offense Greer, but I don't think I am Ivy League material." Brenna said as she squeezed my hand.

"No offense taken. And I wouldn't sell your self short. You know how many kids get in there because of Mommy and Daddy's money? I mean, yes, my parents contribute to the school, but my grades were good enough for there, Harvard, Stanford, Boston U and Yale. I just grew up with two parents who bled Tiger Pride, so I always knew that was where I wanted to go." I said trying my best to reassure her.

"You got into all those schools?" Beth asked.

"Yeah! Makes me sound like a big nerd doesn't it?" I could feel myself turning a little red.

"Yes!" Brenna said with a smile and a wink. "But I like that about you."

"Me too!" Mrs. C chimed in.

The food arrived pretty quickly. We all tucked into eating our food for about 5 minutes before the conversation continued.

"So how did you get on the science track? What did you say? Environmental studies?" Emma asked.

"Oh, um, well when I was a kid, my parents use to ship me away to summer camp in upstate New York. I really enjoyed nature and fell in love with it. And then as I got older, they started sending me to more educational summer camps. I've been all over the US attending summer science camps. Science just seems to come easy to me. So I found a way to combine the two." I said in between bites of food.

"Here! Try this!" Brenna lifted her fork to my mouth and fed me the most delicious bite of food I have had in a long time.

"Mmm! That is delicious!" I said. She has no clue how much of a turn on that is for me. I love being fed by someone special and feeding someone special.

"So what is it that you all do?" I motioned around the table. "I mean I know Bren is still in High School, but what about the rest of you?" I asked.

"Well I am a therapist. I use to work for a collective, but I am going to start my own business once we get settled." Mrs. C said.

"I'm retired and love it!" Emma said.

"I am a writer. I use to write for a newspaper, but that is currently on hold." April said.

"I'm a free bird. I go where the wind takes me. And right now, that is to Boston with these fools!" Beth said.

"I'm sorry did you say Boston? As in Massachusetts?" I almost choked.

"Yes. We are currently in the process of moving from NYC to Boston. Matter of fact, while we are here enjoying ourselves and relaxing, we have movers taking our stuff to our new place." Mrs. C said.

I knew my face was giving me away.

"You look shocked." Brenna said.

"I'm sorry. Uh, just a little surprised." I said.

"Is there something surprising about moving to Boston?" Brenna asked a little confused.

"I am from Boston. I mean I live in Boston." I said. Brenna dropped her fork onto her plate.

"Small world!" Emma said quietly.

"Oh!" Brenna said.

**So sorry for the long wait with this one! I am doing my best with the little time I have. Work is crazy for me right now. I am still writing this story! THANK YOU to all who read and review! You are great and awesome and I love reading your reviews! Plus, it is a great reminder for me to write, write, write any chance I get so I don't keep you waiting too long!**

Thanks again for all your encouragement with this story!


	8. Chapter 8: Confidence

**Chapter 8 – Confidence**

**Greer**

'She's going to live in Boston.' I could not stop that thought running over and over again in my head. I put the best fake smile on I could, but honestly, I was freaking out on the inside. 'Brenna Carver is going to live in Boston. She's going to be in Boston. Holy Crap! Brenna Carver is going to live in Boston. She will be in my city. In. My. City!'

**Brenna**

'She lives in Boston.' I could not stop that thought running over and over again in my head.

"Well that is great! Brenna, you will already have a friend in Boston when we return home." Mrs. C said.

"Yeah! Great!" I did my best to show enthusiasm. I could see Greer doing her best to hold a smile on her face, but it wasn't her usual full smile and her eyes were giving her away. They were darting back and forth and I knew something was up. "It will be great to have a friend in the city."

I gave her hand a squeeze. She locked her eyes with mine. It was weird, but the moment she looked into my eyes, I could actually see her eyes relax. It was almost as if those beautiful blues took a deep breath in and that was all she needed to calm herself. She smiled. Like really smiled.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You alright?"

She leaned into me and said, "I am now. Thank you."

We kept the rest of dinner pretty light in conversation. I think April and Beth both saw Greer's reaction. Mom was oblivious and Grams may not have seen it, but she picked up on the non-Boston talk and did her best to intervene each time Mom tried to talk about it.

The rest of dinner seemed to go by fast or rather maybe I just don't remember it so well because I was too focused on Greer. We finished up and we were walking out when Greer pulled me aside.

"I think I'm going to, uh, take a walk back, on the beach, um, by myself. Okay?" Greer said. She was nervous, but I could see she really just needed some space. I wasn't entirely sure what it was that shook her so much. I mean it's not like I jumped up on the table and professed my undying love for her. I was a little surprised by her request, but I could see it was best if I let her have some time.

"Sure." I said. I squeezed her hand for reassurance.

She took about two steps away and turned back around. She stepped back toward me and kissed my lips. She brought her hand up to my cheek and her other hand on my hip. I placed my hands on her waist. The kiss felt different. It wasn't like the ones we have had. It was more like a reassuring kiss. She didn't press any harder than just enough to gently feel her lips. She pulled back just slightly and then leaned back in and peppered three short pecks to my lips.

"I'll come over in a little bit." Greer said, then she turned and walked out toward the beach.

I couldn't help but feel crushed. I am not sure why though. Finding out Greer lives in Boston made my heart skip a beat. Was it because I was happy about the news? Or was it because now I have 10,000 more questions about what is happening between her and I? Honestly, I had made peace with the fact I thought this was only a vacation thing. Now that it may actually turn into something more, do I want that? Am I ready for that? What about Kieran? What do I do about him? I love him. I can't just throw that away. And I know I can't keep both of them. It's not fair to either of them. But what if they both knew about each other? I mean Greer knows about Kieran already. I could tell Kieran about Greer and maybe things would be okay. Oh God, there is no way he would go for that.

"Ugh! I'm screwed!" I said to myself.

I caught up with April, Beth, Mom and Grams.

"Where's Greer?" Mom asked.

"Um, she had to call her parents and check in with them." I lied.

"Okay, well, when she is finished checking in, if you girls want, we can have a game night out on the patio." Mom said.

"Sure, I'll check in with her when she's done." I said.

April and Beth both shot me looks that said 'if you need saving, just say the word'. I smiled a weak smile at them both.

We got back to our room and Mom and Grams said they would be back shortly with a couple of board games.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Beth asked.

"I'm okay," I said.

"Where is Greer?" April asked.

"She said she wanted to walk back by herself." I said. I was afraid to make eye contact with either of them. It was weird, but in that moment, all I felt like doing was crying and I knew that if I looked up at either of them the tears would just start to fall.

"Bren! Look at me!" April said.

I hesitated, but then lifted my head and made eye contact with her. I knew she could see my struggle.

"You really like her, don't you?" April asked.

"I do." The tears started to fall. "I know this is stupid to cry over someone who I literally just met, but I don't know how to describe the way she makes me feel. I've never felt it before. Not even with Kieran. And I know that I shouldn't have this reaction because I don't know what is going on with her. Who knows? Maybe dinner with my family was just a little overwhelming for her and it had nothing to do with her finding out that we now live in the same city. Maybe there is something else going on with her that has absolutely nothing to do with me. All I know is that when she asked to walk back by herself, my heart sank."

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. This whole situation is a bunch of 'I don't know's' right now so it makes total sense to feel overwhelmed." Beth said as she leaned in to hug me.

"I just feel… stuck. Stuck in the unknown." I said.

"Do you know if you will see her again tonight?" April asked.

"She said she would come over in a little bit." I said. My tears began to dry up and I was able calm down.

"Can I ask you something?" Beth asked.

"Sure." I said knowing that she was curious about something.

"Would you date her?" Beth asked. "I mean, you have Kieran, but he is still in NYC. Are you two even staying together?"

"I was just asking myself the same question. Um, I love Kieran, but I have thought about the distance. I mean I am still in High School so it's not like I can see him that often. But right now, I just can't see ending it just because of the distance. And as for dating Greer, if I weren't with Kieran, I would not even hesitate to say yes." I said.

"Knock, knock?" Greer said.

"Hey!" I turned to see her at our open sliding glass door.

"Can we talk?" Greer asked.

"Um yeah." I looked at April and Beth. I got up from the bed and walked over toward the door. "Tell Mom and Grams we will be back in a bit.

**Greer**

'I need space.' That is all that kept running through my head. I didn't want to run out on her, but I just needed to process all this.

I know this sounds crazy, but finding out she lives in Boston changes everything for me. See ya later Hailey! This girl is perfect! Well, minus the fact that she has a boyfriend. But knowing that Hawaii is not end game for us, I really want to slow things down and get to know her even more. Not that we were taking things too fast. If she only knew how fast a few of my previous GF's and I ended up in bed together, she probably would dump me. Well, if we were actually dating I mean she would dump me. Let's just say at one point my standards were a little less then respectable.

I could see in her eyes that she had been crying. I know it was because of my reaction at dinner. I didn't mean for that to happen. It was just a lot to find out all at once. I needed that space just to make sure I had my thoughts right. Sometimes I get ahead of myself and I end up in situations that aren't the best for me. I've learned to take a moment, by myself, to think things through. That walk back on the beach was perfect. But I realized the only thing that would have been better was having Brenna walking with me.

"I'm sorry I just left you." I said after Brenna and I walked out to the beach and found a few hotel beach chairs to sit on.

"You don't have to apologize. It kind of came as a shock to me too." Brenna said.

"It was definitely a shock. But not in the way that my actions may have led you to believe." I said.

"What do you mean?" Brenna asked.

"Brenna, I am happy you will be living in Boston. Like beyond happy. But the reason I needed some space was more so because I felt so happy. I just need to calm myself down and really think about how to go about this the right way. I have a girlfriend back home. Or at least I think I still do. And you have a boyfriend. But the feelings that I have felt for you over the course of this one day is scaring me just a little bit. I have felt more feelings with you then any and all my ex-girlfriends combined. And we just met." I said.

"I know what you mean." She smiled at me. "I love Kieran and truthfully I didn't want to break up with him just because we were living in different cities. I still don't know what to do with our relationship. But I know that after today, you showed me what I was missing in a relationship when I am with him. I don't know what it is or how to describe it, but it has just felt right with you. And yes, that scares me a little bit too. And now, finding out that this could actually be something more than just a vacation fling, well, I can't help but feel hopeful that it is something more. I just really, really don't know what to do about Kieran. I care about him, too." I could tell her brain was going a mile a minute and she was beginning to ramble.

I leaned over and captured her lips with mine. I can't say if it was for her sake or mine, but I could feel her relax into the kiss and I knew that maybe, just maybe, it was exactly what she needed at that moment.

"Hey! So, I know this isn't the perfect answer to this dilemma we seem to be in, but what if we just take the rest of this vacation to get to know each other better. And have fun, like we agreed to do earlier. You go back to Boston 2 days before I do. So that will give you a little bit of time on your own without me to maybe figure some stuff out for yourself. I can do the same here. And then, when I return, we can meet up and talk about it all. How does that sound?" I said.

"I think that is probably the best answer to this situation right now. But how do you mean 'get to know each other?' Like as friends?" Brenna asked.

"Well, if you want to do it that way, I can understand that. But I will be completely honest with you. It takes every ounce of strength I have not to touch you and want to kiss you every time you are near. I am only holding back half the time because I am sure your Mother and Grandmother don't want to see us making out. And add to that April and Beth!" I said with a smile.

"So what you are saying is you want me?" Brenna said with a devilish smile.

"Did I say that?" I said with a wink.

"I'm pretty sure that is exactly what you said." Brenna said as she got up from her chair and straddled my legs sitting in my lap. She pushed me back against the chair and leaned in for a long sweet kiss.

We sat there for a little while longer enjoying our little make out session. Eventually, Brenna stopped and said we should probably head back to her room because everyone was waiting for us to start game night. I smiled. I never really had this kind of family interaction before. I liked it. Something I could get use to, for sure.

We got up and walked back hand in hand.

"There you are you two! I thought for sure you ditched us for game night." Mrs. C said as Brenna and I walked up to the patio.

"Nope, Mrs. C. We wouldn't miss this for the world. Bren and I just need a few moments together, that's all. Sorry to keep you waiting." I said.

"Oh don't worry Dear. The only thing you kept waiting is the inevitable doom all of you will face once we get this game started." Emma said with a straight face.

"HA! You always lose at these games Grams." April laughed. Beth joined her.

"I let you all win. There's a difference." Emma said.

"Well let the games begin!" April said.

Brenna and I took our spots at the table. The game was called Smart Ass. I had never even heard of it, but it seemed simple enough. You hear clues from a card and once you think you know what, or who, or where you shout it out.

As we tucked away into the game, it was pretty clear April was very good at this. Brenna was giving her a run for her money, and I was right behind the both of them. Emma was horrible at this game as was Beth, but I will say they have had some of the best shouted out answers by far. On more than one occasion we had to stop the game because nobody could stop their fits of laughter. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to be apart of this group. We were clearly starting to hit the end of the game. I had surpassed Brenna and was just behind April. It was close.

The next set of clues were from a "Who?" card.

"She attended Brown University." Emma said.

"She is a brunette who somewhat recently had chopped off all her hair after having been in a series of movies by the same name as the main character." Emma said.

"Her character had two best friends, one with glasses, and the other a re-" Emma said.

"Emma Watson!" I screamed out!

"Correct!" Emma yelled.

"Shit!" April cursed.

"Alright, tied up. Next one from either of you wins it!" Emma said.

"How does it feel to be on the verge of losing?" Brenna asked April.

"I wouldn't know. Ask your girlfriend." April said with a sly smile.

"Oooo! Good one Ape." Beth high fived April.

"Bring it!" I said.

"It's already been brought!" Beth chimed in.

All of us couldn't help but laugh.

Mrs. C pulled a "Where?" card.

April and I were both leaning in. Even though everyone else was still in the game, we both clearly have a competitive streak that doesn't allow us to sit back and play for fun.

"This State is the second widest state in the United States." Mrs. C said.

"Alaska! Texas!" April shouted out. Mrs. C smiled and shook her head no.

"This state is the only state to grow coffee, cocoa, and vanilla beans." Mrs. C said.

"South Carolina!" April shouted. Again, Mrs. C shook her head no.

Brenna looked at me and squeezed my hand. That last fact sounded familiar.

"This State is the only US State that has white people as a minority." Mrs. C said.

Both April and I frowned.

"It's not Alaska?" April asked.

"Nope." Mrs. C said with a smile.

"It is the only US State with a tropical rainforest." Mrs. C said.

"HAWAII!" I yelled out.

"YES!" Mrs. C shouted.

"We have a new family game night winner!" Emma proudly stated.

Brenna jumped up and hugged me. High fives were passed around between Mrs. C, Emma and me. April got up and shook my hand.

"Well played. Rematch. Tomorrow night! Be here!" April said with her best serious face, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"I will be here!" I said.

Beth gave me a congratulatory hug and squealed in my ear.

"I never thought I would see the day that someone would knock Miss Cutthroat off her thrown. Well done!" Beth said.

I couldn't help the smile on my face. I looked over to Brenna. She seemed to be sharing in the same joy that everyone else has for me in this moment.

She leaned in, kissed me, then whispered, "You were amazing!"

"Confidence is easy when I have you sitting next to me." I said.

"Alright girls! That was about as much fun as I can take for one night. Mom, you coming back to the room?" Mrs. C said as she finished cleaning up the game.

"Right behind ya, kiddo." Emma said. "Goodnight girls." She hugged us all and started walking off in the direction of her room.

"Goodnight! Love you! Goodnight! Love you! Goodnight! Love you! Goodnight! Love you!" Mrs. C said as she walked by each of us. She placed a kiss on our foreheads and squeezed our shoulders to show her love. It was a little unexpected for her to give me that same goodnight gesture, but I was glad she did. It made me feel special. Like I was apart of this family.

"Ladies, I'm not sure what you have planned, but it's night-night time this Aussie!" Beth said.

"I'm joining you!" April said.

"Night girls!" April and Beth said at the same time.

"Goodnight!" I replied.

"Night!" Brenna said.

"So… what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I can think of a few things!" Brenna said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked.

"You, me, and your bed for starters!" Brenna said with a wink.

**Thank you! Thank you! for the reviews and encouragement for this fic! I am doing my best to keep it going.**

**Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to Know You

**Chapter 9 – Getting to Know You**

**Brenna**

I was joking. Well, I was half joking. I definitely was not ready to go to bed with her, but part of me definitely wanted to go back to her room and, I don't know, make out for a bit, talk, just relax in each other's arms. Greer's face was priceless when I said that. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. She looked a little bit panicked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, um, I mean, uh, yeah sure, um, we could ya know go back to my room." Greer stumbled through her words.

"Babe! I'm kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction." I laughed.

"What? Seriously? You just about gave me a heart attack." Greer poked me a few times in my side making me squirm.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist!" I continued laughing trying my best to dodge her pokes. "But seriously, can we at least go back to your room?" I asked.

Greer froze. Her mouth dropped slightly again and she stood there just staring at me.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Of course!" Greer said.

I stood up and pressed my body against hers. I leaned in and captured her lips. God, I love this feeling.

"Greer, I'm not ready for what you may or may not have been thinking just a minute ago, but I wouldn't mind spending time with you, talking, kissing, and you know, just laying down next to you. We can watch TV for all I care. I just want to be next to you. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Perfect!" Greer said with a more relaxed smile.

She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. We walked hand in hand over to her room. She slid the sliding glass door open. Her room was super clean, almost as if housekeeping had just been there.

"Is your room always this clean, or do you have the maids come twice a day?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Don't hate on my superb cleanliness!" Greer smiled.

"You are going to hate me then. I always have some pile of clothes on the floor and usually shoes are scattered all over the room. My desk is mostly clean though, only because I usually prefer to do my homework down in the kitchen with Grams or Mom." I said.

"Note to self, train Bren to keep her room clean." Greer said out loud. "Scratch that, nobody has enough time or energy for that kind of effort." She playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

"What? Oh you're asking for it!" I said as I tackled her onto her bed.

I ended up on top of her. I straddled her hips and pinned her arms above her head. I gazed down into her eyes.

"Well, well, look who's in a bit of a tight spot." I said. "What are you gonna do now?"

"What tight spot? I got you right where I want you." Greer said.

"Oh yeah? How so?" I asked with a smirk.

"I have you on top of me, with your hips grinding into mine. Your arms are pinning my arms down just above my head, which means two things. One, you are giving me the perfect view down your shirt right now. And two, your face is at the perfect distance where all I have to do is reach up and…" Greer raised up and kissed me.

She was right. I was exactly where she wanted me. And truth be told, I was exactly where I wanted to be. I kissed her. She kissed me. I relaxed my grip on her arms and she brought her hands to my hips and I could feel her thumbs pressing into my hips from the grip she had on me. The desire between us was building and all of her actions were screaming out that she was seriously getting worked up. The next thing I knew I was flipped over onto the bed. Greer was on top of me and her eyes were so dilated, her baby blues were almost invisible. We needed to stop right now. We had barely even started and it was that strong between us. She kissed me hard and fierce.

"Greer! Stop! We need to stop. We seriously need to stop." I said a bit breathless.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. Are you okay?" Greer looked a little bit panicked again.

"Babe, its okay. I'm okay. I just know what I was feeling and I could see what it was doing to you and I'm just not ready to go there yet. I mean physically, yes, I want to. But everything else, not ready." I said quickly.

"I know. I know. We can't and we shouldn't. I just can't help what you do to me. It's like a force I have no power against. I do want to take this slow between us. It's just really hard." Greer said as she got up off me and went to sit down on a chair in the corner.

"I know what you mean." I said. "Look, lets just be honest about it. If it gets to be too much physically for someone then we call a time out. No hard feelings. We each just need to respect where the other person is at with this. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Difficult, but reasonable." Greer said with a slight frown.

I got up and walked over to her. I leaned in and pecked her lips gently.

"Okay, for right now, time out from kissing because I am super worked up." I said.

"Agreed!" Greer said.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I want to know more about you." Greer said.

"Ask me anything." I said.

**Greer**

My body is on fire. I swear every little thing she does right now just seems to turn me on even more. I gotta get a hold of this thing otherwise I am in some serious trouble.

Brenna and I have been talking for about the last hour. I started out sitting in the chair and she on the floor leaning up against the bed. Then she moved back up to the bed after a little bit to get more comfortable. I couldn't help myself so after a little bit more I joined her on the bed. No kissing. Just her head on my shoulder, our hands intertwined resting on my stomach, and our bodies lying down next to each other. It was perfect.

I learned about her childhood. I learned about her growing up in NYC and her family. She told me about her dad.

After talking about her dad, she had enough talking so she started asking me about my life. I shared with her my family dynamics and how I grew up. I let her in to how it made me feel and how being with her family tonight really opened my eyes up to what I want when I have a family. She asked me about my future and where I saw myself 10 years down the road. I couldn't help saying that I hoped she would be apart of it. She smiled, but didn't say anything.

We started to wind down some of the questions when I asked her what brought her and her family out to Hawaii for vacation? I thought it was a simple question, but Brenna was silent for a moment and then I felt her tears hit my skin.

I sat up a little bit and shifted so I could look directly into her eyes.

"Babe, I'm sorry if I upset you. If you don't want to talk about it that is totally fine." I said as I pulled her into my arms and squeezed her tight.

"You didn't upset me. And I want to tell you. It's just a little hard." Brenna said. She took a deep breath and I could tell she was just trying the right words as to where to start.

"So the reason we are on family vacation and the reason why we moved to Boston is because my sister is sick, like really sick. She has cancer. Our Uncle is a Pediatric Cancer Doctor there and he has a few colleagues who he thinks would be April's best bet for beating this. So when Mom heard that, she packed everything up and decided to make the move. April only requested that we go on one last family vacation before she gets too tired to do anything else. The doctors explained a lot of the process to her already, so this was her only wish. Come here, enjoy her time, not worry, and then when she gets back, fight like hell to beat this Cancer." Brenna said, only able to get through most until the very end when she broke down again.

I held her close. I rubbed her back as she held onto me. I let her cry for as long as she needed to. It seemed like this may have been the first real time that she could let her self feel her feelings. I'm glad I could be here to hold her.

After awhile, her sobs eased up and the next thing I knew she was fast asleep. Her tears took all her energy. I shifted slightly so I could get up. I laid her head on the pillow gently. She stirred a little, but remained asleep. I got up and brushed my teeth. A million thoughts were running through my head. All centered on her. I knew that she was going to have her own fight to fight with April having cancer. I could tell she loved her sister and never wanted anything bad to happen to her. All I could think and feel was that I want to be there for her no matter what.

"Greer?" Brenna said softly from the bed with a little bit of anxiousness in her voice. "Babe, where'd you go?"

I spit into the sink and wiped my mouth. I quickly went to her side.

"I'm right here sweetie!" I said softly. "I was just brushing my teeth and then I was gonna get us all tucked in for the night."

"Don't leave me." Brenna said.

"I'm not going anywhere. Lets get you a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in and then we can fall asleep together, okay?" I asked.

Brenna nodded. She looked a bit drained, but still had this innocent look about her. I got her a pair of shorts and a tank top to change into. She changed while I did the same. Once we were both comfortable, I lifted back the comforter and she crawled underneath the sheets. I followed suit and I could feel her slide up next to me. She placed her head on my shoulder again and her eyes instantly shut.

"Goodnight Beautiful!" I said.

She was already fast asleep.

**Hi All! Sorry for the lack of update. I live in SF and for those of you that follow sports you will know that the GIANTS WON THE WORLD SERIES! I am a definitely a fan so this past week or so has been all about watching the games and rooting for our team to win! It was a hell of a series! My hat is off to any Royals fans on here. They were a phenomenal opponent! Okay, okay, enough of my sports talk. Thank you to all who review. I am still all about this story. Love these two characters and love getting to create my own story with them. This is a little bit shorter of a chapter, but hopefully it entertains just as much as the others. Thank you again to all who read this!**

Cheers!

C


	10. Chapter 10: Bumping Uglies

**Chapter 10**

**Greer**

I lifted my head slightly. Clock read 4:42am. I could still feel the weight of Brenna's head on my shoulder. Her arm was draped across my midsection and her right leg was spread across both of legs. At some point during the night she had trapped me in a cuddle. I won't lie. It is definitely the best way to wake up. Except I really have to pee right now and her elbow is pushing down in the worst spot.

"Brenna?" I whispered.

No response.

"Hmm… maybe if I just lift slowly…" I whispered to myself.

Brenna stirred slightly and cuddle closer and squeezed a little tighter.

'Oh great!' I thought.

"Brenna? Babe, I really have to pee!" I whispered louder than before.

"No Babe, I don't want any tea!" Brenna mumbled back. Brenna's elbow squeezed just a little bit more and that was just enough to make me jump.

I shot up and out of the bed and bee-lined it for the bathroom. She hit the right spot and I was about to pee my pants.

In my excitement to make it to the bathroom I did not see that my jumping out of the bed actually flung Brenna off the side and onto the floor. It was about 20 seconds later when I exited the bathroom that I found a very confused and still very sleepy Brenna sitting up on the floor wrapped in sheets and the bedspread.

"What happened? Was there an earthquake?" She asked looking very confused.

"Oh, Babe, I'm so sorry. You were asleep and I had to get up and use the bathroom. You had me trapped in a cuddle and I was trying to get out softly so as not to wake you, but instead you tightened your hold on me. Pushed in exactly the right spot, too, I almost wet the bed. I jumped out of bed and I must have knocked you off in my eagerness to get to the bathroom." I kneeled down in front of her and placed my hands on her cheeks as I explained. She closed her eyes and smiled at my touch.

"So no earthquake?" Brenna asked.

"Nope. Just clumsy old me." I said.

"I'll take clumsy old you any day!" Brenna said as she opened her eyes slightly and looked into mine.

"Lets get you back into bed. It's not even 5am yet. More sleep is in order." I said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Brenna said as she lifted herself off the ground with the sheets and bedspread wrapped around her.

I remade the bed while Brenna decided to use the restroom before we fell back asleep. I hopped in and found a comfy spot. Brenna slid in next to me and reclaimed me in a cuddle just like she had me prior to me flinging her off the bed. It just felt so right. We both easily fell back asleep.

I vaguely remember hearing a knock on the sliding glass door. I actually thought it was apart of the dream I was having. Come to find out, it wasn't!

Mrs. C slid open the sliding glass door to Greer's room. She knew that her daughter was there. Where else would she be if she weren't in her room with her sister and Beth? Mrs. C wasn't exactly sure she was prepared for what state the two girls would be in.

**9:30am.** Mrs. C had stopped by the girl's room to see who wanted to join her and Grams for breakfast. She found Beth and April still asleep. When she asked the girls where Brenna was, they both mumbled something about Greer's room.

**9:34am.** Mrs. C stands outside of Greer's room debating on what she might find in there. If they are awake and just talking, great! She would ask if they wanted to join her and Grams. If they were naked and in bed, she would be upset and mad because she feels that they are both to young for that. Here goes nothing.

**9:35am**. Mrs. C knocks on the sliding glass door. No answer. She tries again, but still no answer. She checks to see if the door is unlocked. Bingo. She steps in and pushes past the curtains. She sees Greer and Brenna tangled up in bed fast asleep.

"BRENNA!" Mrs. C shouts in a shocking manner.

Brenna and Greer both shoot straight up out of bed. Once again, Brenna ends up on the floor tangled in the sheets and bedspread.

"Oh my God! Babe, are you okay?" Greer asks, not even registering that Mrs. C is standing no two feet from the bed looking down at them both.

"MOM! What the hell?" Brenna yells. "Why are you in Greer's room?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Mrs. C said.

All could do was sit and watch the exchange between them. I wasn't sure if I should get up out of bed and let them have a moment or if it were best to just sit still, not make any sudden moves, and pray that Mrs. C does not turn her attention on me. I went with option #2.

"We didn't do anything. We just came to her room to talk and then we ended up falling asleep. It's no big deal." Brenna said as she got up from the floor and threw the sheets and bedspread in a pile on the bottom half of the bed.

"No big deal? Brenna you are wearing Greer's clothes. How do I know you two didn't do the nasty, or bump the uglies, or whatever it is you kids call it these days?" Mrs. C was clearly mad, but those terms just sent Brenna and I into a fit of laughter.

"Mom, I promise you we did not 'do the nasty' or 'bump the uglies' as you so call it. And really where did you hear those phrases?" Brenna said through her laughter. I could see Mrs. C ease up just a little bit.

"I may or may not have googled slang for having sex. I am just trying to keep you with you young folk. You always come up with new ways to say things like every other second. It's tiring trying to keep up." Mrs. C let out a sigh. She pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. "So you two did not have sex?"

"No Mrs. C. I promise you that did not happen." I said.

"Mom, we came back here to talk and get to know each other. We asked each other a lot of questions and some took us into some deeper spots. I talked to her about Dad and April. I got emotional and the next thing I knew I was asleep in her arms. I woke up a little later and that's when she offered me a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. We both changed and then fell back asleep. I promise you it was innocent." Brenna explained sitting down next to her mother and taking her hand in hers.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. C asked. I could tell she could now see the toll the previous night had taken on Bren.

"I'm okay. A bit drained, but I feel good. It felt really good to talk to Greer about it all. I realized I was keeping a lot of my feelings in because I didn't want to bother you or April with them. I sure as heck wasn't going to talk to Kieran or Ford about it. They just don't seem to get. It was a good release last night." Brenna said.

I got up out of the bed and came up behind Brenna sitting in the chair. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you felt comfortable with me to share." I said.

"Me too!" Brenna said.

"Me three!" Mrs. C said with a smile. "I'm sorry I barged into your room Greer. But I think we need to set some ground rules."

"Okay." Brenna and I both said in unison. I smiled down at her while she smiled back up at me.

"First, no more sleep over's without chaperones. Second, keep the make-out sessions to a minimum in front of Grams and me, please. You should know that rule, Brenna, it is the same I had with you and Kieran. And third, breakfast every morning at 9:30am is mandatory for you both for the next 4 days. I want to see your adorable smiling faces before you two vanish off into the day and do your own thing. We do still have a few more family things to do on this trip. Greer you are expected at all of those. Other than that, the rest of the time is yours to do with what you want." Mrs. C said. "Capisce?"

"Yes!" Both Brenna and I said.

Mrs. C stood up and hugged us both and left out the sliding door saying she expected us at the hotel café in 30 minutes.

Brenna turned around once her mom was gone and jumped into my arms.

"Can you believe that? She actually thought we were 'bumping uglies' in here." Brenna said laughing.

"Who even says that really?" I said back laughing as well. I pulled her in close and captured her lips before she could answer. We kissed for a few minutes before I leaned my forehead on hers and just smiled at her.

"Good morning Beautiful!" I said.

"Good morning Gorgeous!" Bren said back.

I held her there in my arms for just a little bit longer. We stole another kiss or two before we both began to pull away knowing we needed to get a little bit more put together before making our way out into public.

"You want first shower?" I asked.

"Um, no you go ahead. I'm going to run next door and grab some clean clothes. Do you mind if I come back here to shower?" Brenna asked.

"Don't mind at all. I usually don't take too long so it will probably ready for you when you get back." I said.

"I've got to find a way teach you how to enjoy showers!" Brenna said.

"Oh, I'm sure you will eventually find the perfect way to teach me a lesson or two!" I said as I pulled off my shirt while walking toward the bathroom. I didn't have a bra on, but my back was to Brenna. I glanced over my shoulder and blew her a kiss as I entered the bathroom pulling off my shorts giving her the perfect little peek of my butt. I poked my head back out just so I could see her face. Her jaw had dropped slightly and she had the cutest little smile forming to her lips. She was looking slightly toward the ceiling and I could see her mind was on overdrive replaying my entrance to the bathroom. I grabbed my shorts and threw them at her hitting her square in the face.

"Hey! You ruined my playback!" Brenna said with a smile.

"Trust me! That will be the only highlight of your day if you don't get going. Your Mom only gave us 30 minutes to get to the café." I said playfully.

Brenna smiled, blew me a kiss and then turned and head out the door.

I hopped in the shower and let the cold water wash over me. That's right, at this point I NEEDED A COLD SHOWER!

**Hi All! Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought it was better than nothing! Hope you enjoyed it. Another one soon! Thank you again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	11. Chapter 11: Knight in Shining Armor

**Chapter 11**

**Brenna**

I seriously can't believe Mom walked in on Greer and me in her bed. Embarrassing much? I walked into my room. Beth and April were still in bed, but both awake.

"So, how was your little rendezvous with Miss Greer?" Beth asked.

"It was alright." I said. I did my best to hide the huge smile I had pulling at my cheeks.

"Just alright?" April asked. She could see the smile.

"Yup!" I said.

"Spill it out girl! You're not fooling anyone here." Beth said as she jumped out of bed toward me and started poking me in the side teasing me.

I jumped onto the bed with April and Beth followed.

"Okay! Okay!" I said. "We just went back to her room. Talked for a while. It felt good. Felt right. I may or may not have fallen asleep in her arms. I promise we didn't do anything more. Parts of me really wanted to, but we didn't. Just don't think I am ready for that yet."

"Ah! That sounds sweet." Beth said.

"You seem happy." April said.

"I am. I mean she makes me feel happy." I said.

"I know things have been rough lately for you what with moving and then everything with me. I haven't seen that smile in a while. I'm happy to see it again." April said.

"I told her about you. I told her about Dad too. I hope you don't mind." I said.

"It's okay. She would have found out eventually I'm sure." April said with a smile. "How did it feel to talk to her about it? I know you haven't talked to any of us."

"I'm sorry. I know I use to come to you with everything. I just didn't want to burden you with my own thoughts and feelings on all of this. You have your own things to deal with. I just, I don't know, did want to be another concern of yours." I said.

"You know you can come to me. I'm always here for you too!" Beth said.

"I know. But you need to be there for April. That's a big enough job!" I said with a smile.

"I can handle ya both!" Beth said.

"And I can handle ya both too! I'm always here for you. I know this is happening to me, but you two are both apart of me, so that means, in part, this is happening to you, too. We gotta stick together to beat this. So if one is having trouble, the others need to know. Okay?" April asked.

"Pinky swear?" Beth held out her pinky finger.

"Pinky swear!" April said linking Beth's pinky with hers. Both girls turned to me.

"Pinky swear!" I said and grabbed both of their pinkies. We shook on it.

"Okay, I need a clean change of clothes. Mom wants us at the café in, oh shit, 10 minutes." I said as I got up and started grabbing clean clothes.

"We know! Ugh, what part of vacation does that woman not understand? It's suppose to be about relaxation and sleeping in past noon." Beth said as she laid back down on the bed.

"Right!" April exclaimed.

"Well I am not pushing her boundaries after this morning. I'm showering at Greer's. You two better be ready in 10!" I said as I ran out the door.

I entered through the sliding glass door. True to her word, Greer was out of the shower already, dressed and blow-drying her hair in the mirror. She didn't hear me come in. I walked up behind her pinched that ridiculously cute rear end she gave me a peek of earlier. She jumped a mile high and screamed.

I could not help but laugh. I was doubling over from her reaction.

"You think that was funny?" Greer asked trying to hold back a smile and a laugh.

"Hilarious! Did you see how high you jumped?" I said.

"I'm pretty sure I felt my heart trying to leap out my body… so based on that, it must have been high." Greer said rolling her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

"I'm sorry Babe." I said leaning in and capturing her lips.

"Just remember, payback is a bitch!" Greer said winking at me after the kiss. She pulled back and started blow-drying her hair again. "Go take your shower!" She yelled over the noise.

"Yes ma'am!" I said with a salute. I leaned over and kissed her shoulder. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped in and the hot water felt so good. 'How could anyone not love a long hot shower?' I thought. After about 10 minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I said. Greer opened the door slightly.

"Babe, your Mom is expecting us right now. Chop! Chop!" Greer said.

I pulled back the curtain slightly to see Greer half in the door and half out. Her back was turned toward me making it very obvious she was not trying to peek, but her head kept turning just enough to hopefully catch a glimpse.

"Babe!" I said.

Greer turned her head just enough so she could see me in the shower. I quickly pulled the curtain back far enough she was able to catch a sneak peek of my breasts. I loved teasing her. Her jawed dropped to the ground. I quickly pulled the curtain back and yelled out, "be out in a minute."

I heard Greer shut the door.

I hopped out of the shower a minute later. I dried off and put on my bathing suit and a sundress. I slicked back my wet hair knowing I was not going to have time to dry it. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Greer sitting on the edge of the bed still with a look of shock on her face.

**Greer**

'Did I seriously just see that? Oh my God! I just saw her tits.' My thoughts were running wild. 'I can't stop seeing them in my mind. Seriously they are MINT! She is so freaking beautiful. Holy cow I want her so bad!'

I sat down on the bed to try and gather my thoughts. I know she did that to tease me after I teased her earlier. But c'mon, that was raising the bar to a record setting high. I'm never ever gonna get that image out of my head. Honestly, I don't want to! I heard the bathroom door open.

Brenna came walking out and found me sitting on the bed in what probably looked like a total state of shock.

I jumped up and lunged for her, crashing my lips into hers, sending us both slamming into the wall. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put both my hands on her waist pushing my whole body into her. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her over to the bed and placed her down, never letting our lips stop kissing. I pushed my hips down into hers. She let out a very pleasurable groan. I couldn't stop myself from letting out one too.

"OH! MY! GOD!" She said in between our lustful kisses. I began trailing hot kisses down her cheekbone and sucked hard on the soft skin right below her ear. She was breathing really heavy and I could feel her pushing her body back into mine.

We both pulled back at the exact same time. Too hot! Too heavy! We both knew if we didn't in that very moment, we were not going to stop, and we definitely weren't going to make it to breakfast… at all.

I stepped off the bed and sat on a chair. Both of us needed a minute apart.

"I can't keep my hands off you. I'm sorry!" I said looking down at my hands.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm having the same problem when it comes to you." Brenna said taking a few deep breaths.

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm still not ready, but I know the more time I spend you, the more I want to, ya know." Brenna said.

"I definitely know!" I said.

I let out a long sigh.

"Okay, first we need to get to breakfast. And then, after, I think we need to slow down a little. Maybe you take some time to hang out with April and Beth. I'll go for a swim and take some time for myself. Okay?" I said.

Brenna hesitated.

"I'm not saying stop everything. I just think a little time apart is necessary. I'm not kidding with not being able to keep my hands off you!" I said as I got back up and sat next to her on the bed. "I really like you Bren. More so then I should after only really meeting you about 24 hours ago. There is something about you. I just can't shake you, and to be honest, I don't even wanna try. Take some time with your sister and Beth. I promise you by 2 o'clock I will have you back in my arms."

Brenna smiled. I leaned over and kissed her lips softly. I stood up and held out my hand. She intertwined her fingers with mine. We walked out the door toward her room.

Just as we made it to the patio of her room, Beth and April stepped out.

"You two ready?" Brenna asked.

Both Beth and April slipped on sunglasses. Neither of them looked as if they had a shower, but rather they just rolled out of bed and threw some clothes on.

"As ever!" April said.

All four of us walked toward the café, only 10 minutes later than expected.

"Well it's about time. I hope you don't mind, but we didn't wait." Emma said.

"Sorry we're late Grams!" April said.

We all grabbed seats and began looking at the menu. Brenna grabbed my hand underneath the table and pulled it into her lap. My whole body was on fire just from her simple touch.

"Aloha! What can I get for you ladies?" the waiter asked.

"Can I get the eggs and spam with hash browns?" Beth asked.

"I'll have the same." April said.

"I'll have two eggs over medium, bacon, sausage, and hash brows." Brenna said.

"And toast." I added.

"Will you two be sharing?" the waiter asked with a wink.

"Yes." I said with a smile. "But one plate should be fine. Oh, and can I get an orange juice?"

"Me too!" Bren said.

"Me three!" Beth said.

"I'll take coffee with a little cream." April said.

"Done and done. I will get all of that going for you right now." The waiter said.

"So, girls, what is on the table for today?" Mrs. C. asked.

"Um, well, I was hoping to spend a little time with Ape and Beth." Brenna said.

"I hope you don't mind sitting pool side because that is about all I have planned for today." Beth said.

"Ditto!" April said.

"I don't mind." Brenna said.

"Greer, you wanna join us?" Beth asked.

"Um, I will a little later. I'm going to go for a swim and check in with the parents." I said. Brenna squeezed my hand. I looked up to meet her eyes and she gave me a small smile.

"Well, Mom and I are going to take the shuttle into town and do a little shopping. Y'all are welcome to join us." Mrs. C. said.

"Nope." We all said at the same time.

"Fine then!" Mrs. C. said. "We'll meet back up for dinner?"

"Uh, Mrs. C. if it's okay with you, I was hoping I could take Brenna out to dinner. There is this restaurant in town that I like." I asked.

"Oh sure, of course." Mrs. C. said with a smile. "You two have fun. Will you need the car?"

"Um, nope, I have all of that taken care of already." I said with a smile.

April and Beth could not stop their huge smiles on their faces. Brenna had a smile, too, along with a bit of red on her cheeks. She couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"So, Bren, may I take you out to dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, absolutely, yes!" Brenna exclaimed.

Our breakfast came and we all began eating in silence. There was a little bit of chatter back and forth, but for the most part just eating.

We exited out of the café and April and Beth told Brenna to meet them out at the pool. Mrs. C. and Emma gave us hugs and then took off for town.

"Hey Babe?" I said.

"Yes?" Brenna stepped toward me and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same to her.

"I'm sorry I had to ask you in front of your family. I was gonna wait til a little later, but it just seem right to do it then." I said.

"It was sweet. You basically asked my mother for permission to take me out on a date. How chivalrous?" Brenna said with a cute smile.

"That's me! Your very own knight in shining armor!" I leaned in and captured her lips.

We stood there and kissed for a bit. We both eventually pulled back.

"I'll see you in a little bit?" Brenna asked.

"Yes! Now go enjoy some time with your sisters! I'm sure they will want all the juicy gossip!" I said.

"You know it. I'll do my best to only give them a teaser." Brenna said.

"Always leave them wanting more!" I said with a smile. I kissed her lips one more time.

**Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hoale

**Chapter 12: Haole  
**

**Brenna**

I headed off in the direction of the pool. I saw April and Beth had snagged two poolside cabanas right next to the poolside bar. Perfect for their viewing pleasure of all the physically appealing males at the resort. I shook my head and laughed. Of course they would be right there. The pool was pretty quiet for it already being about 1130am. I strolled on over to them and laid down on one of the lounge chairs in the second cabana that they snagged.

"I take it this one is for me and Greer when she comes to join us?" I asked.

"Yup! Or if Mom and Grams get back I figured we would need more than one anyway." April said.

"Good thinking! But lets hope they don't get back for a while. Mom told me to keep the make out sessions with Greer to a minimum in front of her and Grams. I won't lie but that is really, really gonna be hard to do." I said.

"She put that restriction on you again?" Beth asked. "Thank God she has never told me to do that."

"You never bring home the same guy more than twice. She hasn't had a chance to put restrictions on you, yet!" April said to Beth.

"Oi! Shut up!" Beth said throwing a pillow over at April.

"Am I wrong?" April asked looking at me.

"Well, not exactly." I said while dodging the pillow being thrown in my direction now. April and I could not stop laughing.

"Is it so wrong to try and find Mr. Right?" Beth asked.

"Nope, not at all. It must be fun trying to find him because you never seem short of receiving attention from the opposite sex." April pointed out.

"I can't help the attention. It does suit me though!" Beth said with a smirk.

We all started laughing. After a bit, we settled into the lounge chairs and were pretty much eyeing all bodies that passed us by.

"Wow! Definitely an 8!" April said giving a score to the guy with 6 pack abs, nice tan, and longer black hair pulled back into a pony tail that just walked past.

"I definitely would not kick him out of bed." Beth said. "I'd say 8 as well."

"Eh, I'm not so into the Rico Suave look. But he does have a nice body. I'd say 7." I said.

"But you still wouldn't kick him out of bed, right?" Beth asked.

I shrugged. All I could think was if it wasn't Greer, everyone else was definitely getting kicked out.

"Well if you kick him out, then be sure to kick him in my direction, yeah?" Beth asked.

"Will do!" I said with a smile.

I sat back for a while and let April and Beth continue their game. I couldn't stop thinking about last night and my conversation with Greer. It felt so good to talk about everything with someone. My fears with April and her cancer and how I have been keeping all my frustrations with Dad dying to myself. I actually admitted to her that I was mad at him. I know it wasn't his fault, but I just couldn't help but feel mad that he is not here to help us through this with April. Or that he wouldn't be there when I graduate high school, or go off to college, or even to meet this amazing girl I've just met.

Greer listened and never judged me. She held me when I needed to be held and gave me a little bit of space when I needed a breather. She allowed for silence when I had nothing more to say and spoke when I needed reassurance or to hear kind words. I felt a connection with her. More than I ever have with Kieran. I can't help but think about him in this moment, too.

I love him. He's been a solid person in my life for a while now. Although he was never much for being there when I needed to express frustration about my Dad's death, and when I found out about April he didn't exactly know what to do or say, I can't really fault him for that. I probably would have reacted the same before all of this because who would know unless you have been through it right?

Ford stepped in on the few times I really did need someone, but reality was she reacted just the same as Kieran. She just stuck around a little bit longer before she took the chance to bolt.

But Greer, she just stayed with me. She never left me. And I had just met her. Who does that? She is amazing. I couldn't help my smile.

"You're thinking about her aren't ya?" Beth asked.

My smile grew bigger.

"Maybe." I said.

"Bren, that smile cannot get any bigger. You are definitely thinking about her." April said.

"Okay, yes, I was thinking about her." I said as I smiled. "Hey Ape, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." April said.

"Did you ever feel mad at Dad? I mean like after his death." I asked.

She stared at me for a minute, almost as if she was debating on telling me the truth or not. "Yeah, yeah I did." April said sighing. "There was a little bit of time after he died where I couldn't help but feel like he was gonna miss so much of my life, of our lives. I just couldn't handle it, so I occasionally screamed and yelled at him even though he was nowhere around. I hated hearing his name and I just didn't want to talk about him at all. I eventually talked to Beth about it. She helped me to see that it's normal and okay to feel that way. She convinced me to talk to Mom about it some more as well. I did and it helped, too. Are you feeling mad at Dad?"

"Not any more really, but I did. I told Greer about it. It helped to talk to her about it." I said.

"You could have talked to me about it." April said.

"I just didn't exactly feel like talking about it back then." I said.

"Okay!" April said. "Well I recommend Mom, too. She actually was a great help!"

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Ape." I said.

"Love you!" April said.

"Love you, too!" I said.

"Ditto to you both!" Beth chimed in.

April and I laughed and April pulled Beth into a hug. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. I started thinking about Greer. Her eyes, her smile, and that cute little tush of hers that she so nicely gave me a sneak peek of. Just thinking about her made my body start to tingle. I couldn't help it, but just thinking about her made me hot. I needed to cool off.

"I'm gonna hop in the pool. Be back in a bit." I said.

"Okay!" Beth said. Her and April were back to their game again and the whistles have started. I definitely need to get away now.

I stood up and headed for the deeper end of the pool. I have always been the type to dive in rather then slowly take the stairs. I dove in and the cold hit me perfectly. I swam underneath the water as far as I could. I eventually came up for air. I placed my hands on the side of the pool and stared out at the view of the ocean from the pool. This place was beautiful.

**Greer**

I left Brenna and headed for my room to change into my swimsuit. I needed a swim. Last night was heavy. She confided in me a lot of things that were personal to her. I know it wasn't easy and I'm glad she did, but wow it was a lot. I got back to my room, changed, and grabbed my goggles before heading out to the beach. I took a minute to stretch, but then just plunged right in. I started thinking back to last night.

First of all, her sister has cancer. That is big. I mean April seems like a tough woman, but cancer is rough physically, emotionally, and psychologically. It's gonna take a toll on her and anyone close to her. And from what it seems, Brenna is definitely close with her sister. I know Bren is gonna have a rough road ahead. She is going to need a strong person to be there for her. I'm strong, but am I ready for that? I mean I just met her.

Second, Brenna lost her father in a car accident. I am not too sure on the details, but what I do know is Brenna is still working through some feelings and emotions from his death. I could not even imagine if I lost my Dad. Even though he and Mom are rarely around, they are still here and I can call them and talk to them anytime I need to. I didn't know what to say last night when she was talking to me about it. I just stayed quiet, but that seemed to be okay. Other times I just tried to reassure her. But honestly I have no idea how to help or even if she is looking for help. I don't know what to do and it's starting to freak me out a little bit.

I powered through my swim. Record time from what I can tell, too. I am definitely more tired than I usually am. I walked up onto the beach and stretched out my arms.

Whistles came from behind me.

"Hey Beautiful! How about you and I go for another swim and you show me how to do the breast stroke?" A deep voice came from behind me.

"Really?" I said as I turned around to see three local guys probably in their early 20's approaching me.

"You're HOT! You here by yourself or are your friends around too?" One of the guys said while looking around for other ladies.

"Seriously? Are you for real?" I asked.

The guy actually walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Trust me, Haole, I can show you all the best parts this island has to offer, starting with me." The guy said.

"Ha! I doubt you are the best part." I couldn't help but laugh.

"May not be the best, but definitely one of the best!" He said with a smile.

"Pass!" I said as I shrugged off his arm off my shoulders.

"Ah, come on. You're hot! I'm hot! It's only right that we burn this island up together." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Keoki. This is my boy Hani, and his brother, Keanu." He said.

"Well, Keoki, I hate to break it to you but boys aren't really my thing." I said.

"Oh what? Sweet! You're into the ladies?" Hani said.

"Yes. And as a matter of fact, my lady is waiting for me. So if you don't mind, I'm leaving. You boys have fun!" I said as I took off in the direction of the pool.

I left the boys laughing and, of course, making a few comments as I left. I ignored them.

I took off in the direction of the pool. I used the shower they have set up to wash off all the sand and ocean water. Man, it was cold. But felt good since the day seemed to be especially warm. I could see into the pool area as I was rinsing off. I saw Brenna in the pool looking out toward the ocean. I decided to jump in and join her in the pool.

I jumped in and swam up to right behind her. She hadn't turned around, so I figured she must be lost in thought. I grabbed on to her hips and pulled myself into her. Her breath hitched just for a second. I began placing kisses on her shoulder. I could feel her relax.

"Hi Beautiful!" I said.

"Hello Gorgeous!" Brenna said back.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't resist feeling your body up against mine." I said.

"It's okay. I didn't breathe in quickly because I didn't know it was you. I did because my skin felt on fire the moment you touched me." Brenna said as she turned in her spot and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I leaned in and captured her lips.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked when we finally pulled our lips apart.

"How beautiful this place is. How beautiful you are. And… well about last night." Brenna said. Her smile didn't exactly fade away, but it definitely wasn't as bright.

"Well, this place is beautiful. You are beautiful. And any thing I can help with regarding last night?" I asked.

"Um, no. Was just thinking." Brenna said. "How was your swim?"

"I think I beat my own personal best." I said with a smile.

"Pushed yourself hard this morning?" Brenna asked.

"You could say that." I said.

"Any reason why?" Brenna asked.

"I was just doing some thinking and that just kind of got me going fast." I said.

"Oh yeah? Anything I can help with?" Brenna asked.

"Um, not at the moment, but I promise I will talk to you about it once I'm ready." I said.

"Should I be worried?" Brenna looked a little bit scared.

"Nope. Nothing to worry about I promise." I smiled and leaned in to capture her lips.

"Wow, Haole, you really know how to pick 'em!" Keoki said. The boys were walking through the pool area and just happen to notice me in the pool with Brenna. The boys kneeled down next to where we were in the pool.

"She's pretty!" Keoki said.

"I thought you boys would have moved on to the next victim, I mean tourist. What? You can't find any pretty ladies that fall prey to your lovely pick up lines?" I asked.

Ah! That hurts Beautiful." Keoki said grabbing his heart.

I could feel Brenna tense up in my arms.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I've spotted a couple of beauties over there by the bar. I guarantee you I will have them eating out of my hands in about 5 minutes." Brenna and I both looked in the direction he was pointing. He was pointing at April and Beth. Oh, this will be good.

"That's my…" Brenna started to say but I interrupted her.

"Oh Bren, don't we have that thing to do right about now?" She turned back toward me and caught my slight smile. She definitely got the hint.

"Oh right. Sorry boys! We have to go." Brenna said to the guys.

"See you again soon Beauties!" Hani said.

The guys took off in the direction of Beth and April. Greer and I swam back across the pool to get a better viewpoint of how this all goes down.

"Hello there Beautiful Ladies! My name is Keoki. This is my boy Hani and Keanu." Keoki said.

"Well hello! I'm Beth. This is April." Beth held out her hand and Keoki leaned over and kissed it. "Well, well."

"So I can tell you are definitely not from the states. Australia?" Keoki asked.

"Very good!" Beth said.

I was able to catch April's eye. Brenna and I both made a few gestures to let her know that these boys were up to no good. April smiled and Brenna said she totally understood what we were trying to say. I asked her how she knew and she said that smirk right there is the 'let's play' smirk. It means she up for the challenge.

"And what about you? Australian as well?" Keoki asked April.

"Nope! Born in good ol' US of A. New York City actually." April said.

"Ah, a city girl. Welcome to the Islands!" Keoki said. "You know if you want a tour of the island I'd be happy to give one to you. You and your Beautiful friend."

"Wow, that's so nice of you. How did we end up so lucky?" April grabbed onto Beth's arm and definitely over exaggerated that statement. "Beth I think its our lucky day!"

"Trust me. We can show you all the cool spots this island has to offer." Hani said.

Beth started to get where April was going with this.

"The luckiest day ever. So what are the cool spots? And which one of you is going to be my personal tour guide?" Beth said as she started to stand up.

April followed her lead.

"Will it be you?" Beth asked pointing to Keoki.

"Or you?" April said pointing to Keanu.

"Or maybe you?" Beth said as she pointed to Hani.

"I'll do it." Keoki said stepping up to Beth.

"I'll take you around." Hani stepped up next to April.

"No I'll do it." Keanu said shoving Hani out of the way.

The boys began shoving each other around trying to get next to the girls.

Brenna and I were in tears laughing at their antics.

"Boys! Boys! How about you take all of this energy out in the water." Beth yelled as she and April pushed them into the pool.

I got up out of the water and reached down and gave Brenna a hand getting out as well. We walked over to April and Beth and high fived each other.

"What? You all know each other?" Keoki said as he popped up in the water.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Hani said.

"Is that what you call 'eating out of your hands'?" Brenna asked. "Because that was pathetic."

"Ha! Was that your best move? C'mon boys, you gotta do better than that." Beth said.

All four of us walked back over to the lounge chairs and sat down. The guys got out of the pool and came over to them.

"That was cold, ladies." Hani said.

"What? And you trying to hit on all the poor unknowing tourists isn't?" April said.

"We just want to make sure every one has a good time is all." Keoki said with a smile.

"Uh huh! I'm sure!" I said.

"Hey look. I'll admit you pulled a fast one on us ladies, but if you do get bored here at the resort and want to go have some real fun on this island, let me know. Me and my boys would be happy to show you around." Keoki said.

"We'll keep that in mind." April said.

"Here's my number. Give me a shout when you're ready." Hani handed a piece of paper to April.

The boys took off out toward the beach. The four of us laughed.

"Where did those guys come from?" Beth asked.

"They came up to me on the beach and tried the same thing. I shot them down and told them I had a girlfriend. I didn't realize they would come up this way to the pool. But when they saw Brenna and I in the pool they couldn't help but stop and talk to us. They spotted you two and I knew you two could handle them." I said.

Brenna squeezed my hand and smiled.

"That was actually quite fun. They weren't bad looking either. I'd say a 7 each." Beth said.

I gave a funny look in their direction.

"I think Keoki was an 8 or 8.5, but the other two were definitely 8's." April said.

"They are rating them. Don't mind them." Bren said.

"Really? You two would give them 8's and an 8.5?" I asked.

"Yeah. What would you give them?" April asked.

"No more than 6's. But maybe that is because I'm not into kissing scruffy faces." I said.

"You agree Bren?" Beth asked.

"7's and then maybe Keoki would be like an 8." Brenna said.

"Really?" I asked a little bit in disbelief.

**Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Still keeping this story going. I am enjoying writing it. If you have any suggestions or ideas about what direction you want the story to go in, I'm always up for a little help. I already have ideas, but y'all are creative and I don't mind bringing some of your ideas into fruition. ENJOY!**


	13. Chapter 13: On The Left

**Chapter 13: On The Left**

**Brenna**

Greer had this look on her face that appeared as though she couldn't believe I gave them higher numbers.

"What babe? You don't think Keoki was even just a little bit cute?" I asked with a smile.

"No, not at all." Greer said with a disgusted look on her face now. "I think we can safely say we will probably never agree on the attractiveness of men.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because I just don't find them attractive at all." Greer said matter of fact.

"So you are like 100% lesbo then?" Beth asked.

"Ha! Yes, I know what I want and I want a woman!" Greer said.

I found myself nodding while listening to Greer declare her sexuality. I mean I could never safely say I was 100% "lesbo", but I know I like Greer and I can definitely feel that like growing stronger. Besides, I've never been into lables. Who's business is it anyway who I choose to fall in love with?

"So where are you taking Bren tonight for dinner?" April asked.

"Umm, my favorite restaurant in town. Nothing fancy, but it's a nice place and it over looks the ocean." Greer said. She looked over at me and gave me that beautiful smile.

"I can't wait." I said.

We all sat back for a while and enjoyed the sun. Beth and April got up after about an hour and got into the pool. I leaned over to Greer and slid my hand up her arm to get her attention.

"Hey babe?" I said.

She turned on her side and propped her head up with her hand.

"Yes Beautiful?" Greer said with a smile.

I couldn't hide my smile.

"Um, I was just curious about earlier. You seemed a little bit upset about me rating Keoki and his friends." I asked.

"I wasn't upset. Just took me by surprise is all." Greer said. Her smile faded a little bit.

"Does it bother you that I find guys attractive?" I asked.

"No. It doesn't bother me. I believe sexuality can be fluid for people. I just know what I want and what I like. I know it's different for everyone." Greer said.

"You know I like you, yeah? I mean I find you very attractive. Like if I had to rate you, you would definitely be a 10." I said. I wasn't sure if I needed to say it, but I just felt I needed to say it.

Greer smiled. She reached out her hand and placed it on mine.

"I would rate you a 10 as well." Greer said with a wink.

I couldn't stop the smile on my face. She just does that to me.

"Oh God! Get a room!" Beth said. Beth and April were coming back from the pool and caught Greer reaching across and touching my hand. We both had big smiles on our faces.

"Mom said we have to be supervised. You're stuck with us!" I said.

"Ha!" Greer laughed out loud.

"What Mom doesn't know won't hurt her!" Beth said.

"I'm trying to stay on Mrs. C's good side." Greer said.

"Too easy! Trust me you have nothing to worry about." April said. "She likes you already even with your little unsupervised sleepover last night."

"Oh yeah?" Greer asked.

"Trust her and me when I say you have nothing to worry about." Beth said.

"They're right ya know?" I said. "My mom cares about our happiness the most. She can see that you are making me happy, happier then I have been in a while. You are definitely on her good side!"

Greer smiled back at me. I love that smile.

We all hung out for another couple of hours pool side. It was getting close to the time that we needed to get ready.

"Hey Sweetie?" I said.

"Yeah babe?" Greer said.

"I'm gonna head back to my room and get ready. What time exactly and where should I meet you?" I asked.

"I will come pick you up from your room in about 1 hour. Is that okay?" Greer asked.

"Perfect! I'll see you then." I said as leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

**Greer**

I gathered my things and bid adieu to the girls.

"Have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Beth said with a wink.

I smiled at the girls and headed off toward my room. I knew it wouldn't take me an hour to get ready, but I still needed to check in with the 'rents.

I got back to the room and through my stuff on the bed. I reached for my phone. Four missed calls and 10 messages. Guess whom they are from. I ignored all of it. I dialed my Mom.

"Hello?" Mrs. Danville answered.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Hi Baby Girl. How are you? How's Hawaii?" Mrs. Danville asked.

"Hawaii is great. I met a family who is from Boston or rather they are moving to Boston. Very nice people! They have invited me along on some of their adventures." I said.

"Sounds like fun. They have any kids your age?" Mrs. Danville asked.

"Uh, yeah. Um, there is a girl that is about my age. She seems pretty cool." I said.

"Baby Girl, I know that hesitation. You like her don't you?" Mrs. Danville asked.

"Maybe. Okay yes. I really like her, Mom. She is beautiful and awesome and we are having a great time here together." I said.

"Baby Girl, is she gay? I just don't want you to get your hopes up if she, ya know, doesn't play for your team." Mrs. Danville said.

"Ha! Yes, Mom, she plays for my team. Well, at least she and I seem to be on the same page here." I said.

"What about Hailey?" Mrs. Danville asked.

"Can I be honest?" I asked.

"Of course, Honey." Mrs. Danville said.

"I'm done with her. I just realized here that our relationship is not what I want. And before you say anything I realized that before I met Brenna." I said.

"Thank God!" Mrs. Danville said.

"What?" I asked surprised by her response.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl, but when you got back I was going to have a talk with you about her. I just thought your relationship with her was toxic for you. I'm glad you can see that." Mrs. Danville said. "I'm going to want to hear about this Brenna girl though. So, we have a coffee date when you get home."

"Sounds good, Mom." I said.

"I have to go Baby Girl. Love you. Call me tomorrow." Mrs. Danville said.

"I will. Is Dad around?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. But I'll let him know to call you when he is free." Mrs. Danville said.

"Thanks Mom. Love you!" I said.

We both hung up the phone. It was good to hear her voice. Even though they are both so busy, I can't help but yearn for moments like this one. I tossed the phone on the bed. I went in to bathroom and started the shower. I slipped out of my bathing suit and hopped into the shower. It felt good to just stand in the water spraying down on my head. I set it to a warm temp, so it had just enough heat to warm me up, but enough cold water to refresh my body. I cannot wait for this date to begin.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to pick out an outfit. I went with a cute light blue sundress with sandals. It is Hawaii and it is still hot out. I blow-dried my hair for the second time today. By the time I finished up, I still had about 20 minutes left until I had to meet Brenna. I decided to head to the Lobby of the hotel to see if I could find a flower for her.

I got out to the Lobby and the little gift shop there. I bumped into Emma who was perusing the shop.

"Hi Emma." I said.

"Oh Hi Greer!" Emma said. "You look beautiful!"

"Ah, thank you. How was shopping today?" I asked.

"I didn't find much, but Sarah found a few things." Emma said. "You getting ready for your date tonight?"

"Yes ma'am. I was just coming down here to see if I could find a flower to give her when I went to pick her up." I said blushing just a little.

"Ah, that is sweet. I recommend this one. It's beautiful and I know she will love it." Emma said reaching for a Plumeria.

"Thanks, Emma." I said taking the flower from her.

"You two have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emma said as she waved goodbye walking out of the shop.

"Ha! I'll keep that in mind. Bye Emma." I said.

I took the flower up to the register and picked out a quick card to write a note on. I paid and headed back to my room. I had about 10 minutes now, so I quickly wrote out a note and placed it in the envelope. I gathered my things and headed toward Brenna's room.

I walked up to the sliding glass door and knocked.

Brenna answered. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress and sandals. My jaw dropped. She is BEAUTIFUL.

"Hi!" Brenna said.

"Hi! You look beautiful." I said smiling with a grin from ear to ear. Brenna blushed.

"Thank you. You look great too." Brenna said.

"Here. I got you this." I said handing her the flower and card. "The flower is for your hair." She looked a little puzzled.

"Hawaii has a custom that girls wear flowers in their hair on a certain side tucked just behind the ear. It signifies if the girl is single or taken. Right is single and left is taken." I said.

"Okay." She placed the flower on the left and reached out her hand for mine. "Taken." She said.

I thought my smile could not get any wider, but she just made it even bigger.

She held up the card. "Now?" She asked.

"Up to you." I said.

She peeled open the envelope and pulled out the card. On the front it said, "I adore you!" She opened the card and began reading my note. It read:

When I'm with you, I feel so happy.

When I think about you, you take over my thoughts.

When I kiss you, electricity shoots through my body.

When I'm not with you, I miss you so much.

You are so special!

Thank you for being you!

She began to smile just as wide as I was. I was taking that as a good sign. She leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Thank you for being you!" She said to me.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes. Let me grab my purse." Brenna said. She grabbed it and grabbed my hand as we walked out the door heading toward the front of the hotel.

**Thank you all for your reviews. Happy Birthday NicosMama! Enjoy! Next chapter is their date.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Part 1

**Chapter 14**

**Greer**

We walked hand in hand through the hotel lobby out to where I had a car service waiting for us. Jacob is our driver. I use this service every time I come here and Jacob is my favorite driver. He's an older man, white hair, loves the ocean, and surfs anytime he isn't working, sleeping, or eating. I pretty much just rent his services out for the whole week that I am here, so I just call him when I need him and the rest of the time he is free to do as he pleases. It has worked out pretty well in the past, so why mess with a good thing.

"Good Evening Miss Danville. How are you this evening?" Jacob asked.

"I'm great. Jacob, this is Brenna Carver." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Carver." Jacob said while taking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Brenna said.

"Well ladies, hop in and let's get this date started." Jacob said while holding the door open for both of us to slide into the back.

"Thank you." Brenna said.

"Thanks Jacob." I said.

"My pleasure." Jacob said with a smile.

We headed out of the resort and started the short drive down the beachfront road toward town. We were going to my favorite place to eat on the island. It's called Mama's Fish House. It doesn't hurt that it's right on the ocean and his has spectacular views. Watching the sunset from here is breathtaking. We pulled up to the place and Jacob came around and opened the door for us to step out.

"Thanks Jacob." Brenna said.

"Thanks. I'll call you when we are done. I let them know you will be ordering from them for takeout and to put it on my bill." I said to Jacob.

"Ah Miss Danville! You didn't have to do that." Jacob said with a smile.

"I know how much you love their food." I said with a wink.

"Thank you! I'm going to get it and head out to the beach… call me if you need anything." Jacob said.

"Will do." I said.

I slipped my hand into Brenna's and we started to walk down toward the entrance. I opened the door for her and followed behind her.

"Greer! It's so great to see you again." Mary, the Hostess, said as Brenna and I approached. "And who do we have here?"

"Hi Mary, this is Brenna." I said. They both shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you." Brenna said.

"Right back at ya!" Mary said with a smile. Mary has been working at this restaurant since before I started coming here. Her husband was a wealthy businessman who retired early and moved them both out to the islands to enjoy life. She got bored after awhile and decided she wanted a part time job, so she has been working here ever since. She is the best person I know on this island.

Just as Mary was grabbing two menus, Rick came cruising around the corner. Rick is a local who grew up on the big island, moved to Oahu for school, and then moved here to find his own path. He surfs when he's not working or playing music in his local band.

"Yo! Greer, what's up? It's been a while! How ya been… and who is this lovely lady?" Rick said as he high-fived me and then took notice of Brenna.

"Hey Rick! Hands off. She is mine." I said with a smile.

"Alright! Alright! I get it. No chance in hell." Rick said smiling as he backed away toward the kitchen with his hands lifted in surrender. "Just to let you know, beach party tonight at 11 at The Pit. Come one! Come all!"

"Good to know. I'll let you know!" I said.

"Right this way." Mary said.

I slipped my hand back into Brenna's and let Brenna lead the way following behind her. I can't lie… It gave me a chance to see her adorable backside. God, she is so freaking cute. Is there nothing about Brenna that doesn't drive me wild?

I pulled out Brenna's chair and pushed it in as she sat down. I pulled mine out and took a seat. Mary placed the menus on the table and let us know that Jackie would be our waitress. Brenna saw my frown.

"Thanks Mary." I said.

"This place seems great. You seem to know everyone." Brenna said. She didn't sound mad or upset, but rather just curious.

"Uh, yes. I have been here once or twice." I said while reaching out for Brenna's hand.

"Well, well, looked who decided to show up after a year." Jackie said as she approached the table.

"Hello Jackie." I said. "How have you been?"

"Better since you left." Jackie said.

"Great. Well, I'm glad I could help by leaving." I said.

"That's right Greer, always looking out for others." Jackie said. "Who's this, your next victim? If you have any sense at all sister, I'd run if I were you."

"Excuse me?" Brenna said more than a little bit irritated. "Who the hell are you? And don't call me sister!"

"I was you last year." Jackie said.

"Greer, what is she talking about?" Brenna asked.

"Jackie, please just leave it. I'm sorry you got hurt, but I told you from the beginning it wasn't ever going to be serious." I said. I waved over to Mary to get her attention.

"Greer, you made me fall in love with you and then you left me high and dry like I was nobody. Not even a good bye." Jackie said.

"What's up Greer?" Mary came over and asked.

"Mary, I hate to be a hassle, but can you reseat us out of Jackie's section." I asked.

"Oh wow! Really?" Jackie exaggerated.

"Jax really? You still aren't over this. You know damn well that she didn't leave you high and dry and that it was never going to be more than just fun for you two. And you said you would be cool with her tonight. Look at her date. She looks scared out of her mind because of you." Mary said.

"I'm just letting her know what the truth is with this one." Jackie said.

"Brenna, I am so sorry. I didn't know she would be here." I said. I could see something just snap Brenna out of her state of shock and maybe even a little horror that this was happening right now.

"Would you all just stop, please? I don't know who you are or what your whole deal is with Greer, but what I can tell you is that what you just did was pretty fucked up! We are on a date, our first one to be exact. Thanks to you it will be memorable, but not in the ways that I was hoping it would be tonight. Now, if you don't mind, Greer and I are going to have a wonderful evening of getting to know each other. I don't care what she did to you. It has nothing to do with me. Greer and I are getting to know each other and I would appreciate it if we didn't have a third party chiming in every now and then with information about something that happened in the past that has no bearing on what Greer's and my relationship is or will be, especially when all the things you have to say are negative. That is what the truth is 'Sister'! Mary, is it possible to get that table over there?" Brenna said.

My jaw dropped. She completely just put Jackie in her place and I loved it. Mostly because she said everything I wanted to say, but knew that if I said it myself, a physical fight would have ensued. All I wanted was exactly what she said for this evening. I hate that Jackie ruined it, but I am happy to hear that she wants to push on. I almost thought this night was over.

Mary instructed Jackie to step away from us and head back into the kitchen. If I'm not mistaken, I think I heard Mary just threaten Jackie that if she came near us again tonight she would not have a job anymore. Heck yes, Mary! She picked up our menus and moved us over to the table that Brenna pointed out. It was a little more private which was definitely what we needed.

"Babe, I am so sorry!" I said. I couldn't help but sound a little terrified.

Brenna reached out for my hands. She held my hands in hers.

**Brenna**

'Is this really happening?' I couldn't help but think.

Currently, Greer is talking to this girl who is accusing her of what sounds like loving her and then leaving her. And she is ruining our first date. That's it! I've had enough!

"Would you all just stop, please? I don't know who you are or what your whole deal is with Greer, but what I can tell you is that what you just did was pretty fucked up! We are on a date, our first one to be exact. Thanks to you it will be memorable, but not in the ways that I was hoping it would be tonight. Now, if you don't mind, Greer and I are going to have a wonderful evening of getting to know each other. I don't care what she did to you. It has nothing to do with me. Greer and I are getting to know each other and I would appreciate it if we didn't have a third party chiming in every now and then with information about something that happened in the past that has no bearing on what Greer's and my relationship is or will be, especially when all the things you have to say are negative. That is what the truth is 'Sister'! Mary, is it possible to get that table over there?" I said.

I looked at Greer. I'm pretty sure her jaw hit the table. I don't think she was expecting that. All I know is that the Greer I have been getting to know is not the one that this Jackie chick is talking about. And even if she was back then, that has nothing to do with her and me right now. This chick needs to disappear.

Mary was nice enough to move us to the table I asked for. It was over in the corner and more private. I want this date to be just about Greer and I. No one else!

"Babe, I'm so sorry!" Greer said. She sounded terrified.

I reached out my hands for across the table. She grabbed them.

"Greer! I am only going to say this once, so listen carefully. You have a past and so do I. I am sure I have done things that you probably wouldn't like or agree with and I am sure your past holds the same. But here, starting now, it's about us learning about each other through our own eyes, not the eyes of our ex's. There may be time down the road where we will have to face our pasts together, but why face them now before we have even started. To me, that's two steps back rather than two steps forward. I don't know about you, but I'm all about what's in front of me." I said.

"Can you be any more amazing?" Greer asked.

"Ha! Not amazing. Just understanding. I like you Greer, a lot. Trust me, when you hear about my past, you will probably shake your head at me, but all I can say is that it is my past and I have learned from it. I'm not perfect, but definitely working toward being a better person." I said.

"I don't believe in perfection, but if I did, I believe you would be it!" Greer said with a smile. "Thank you for being understanding."

"Anytime!" I said while I squeezed her hands.

A new waiter came up to the table and asked us if we were ready to order. I asked for a second to look at the menu, but Greer stopped me.

"Do you trust me?" Greer asked.

"Yes!" I said without hesitation.

She smiled at me as she took my menu and began ordering a few items off them menu. Everything sounded delicious and I could not wait to try it all.

The waiter took the menus and let us know he would be right back with bread and our drinks.

"Thank you for ordering. I am so hungry that anything and everything sounded good right now, which just means I never would have been able to pick." I said.

"I have been here enough times that I definitely know what plates are the best coming out of that kitchen. And tonight, I want nothing but the best for you." Greer said smiling.

"So, tell me about this party at The Pit?" I asked with a bit of a devilish smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Dessert

**Chapter 15: Dessert**

**Greer**

This woman is amazing. The more I get to know her the more I just keep falling. Part of me is a little skeptical about all of this. What I mean is I just have never met a person who just seems to fit. Is there really one person out there who is my soul mate? And if so, how could she be mine? We are definitely not the same person. I'm learning that she has many different interests than I do, like she is more into the artsy scene. She said before she left NYC she had a job in a tattoo shop. She said she doesn't have any tattoo's, but only because she isn't old enough yet. But that aside, she said she will get tattoos someday, but she wants to take her time with deciding what to get.

Her taste in music is more the alternative kind. I am totally into whatever is popular at any given moment. Like I have One Direction, Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, Beyonce, and even Florida-Georgia Line and Miranda Lambert on my iPod. And I swear she made the cutest "disgust" face when I said all of that when she asked me what kind of music I listened to. She did just promise to take me to a show of her choosing though when we are back in Boston. She said she wants to open my eyes and ears up to real music. I told her I wasn't against the idea, but that she has to promise to come with me to a show of my choosing as well. She agreed. Looks like this will definitely be continuing then. My heart may have just skipped a beat.

She loves off the wall restaurants and hole in the wall establishments, where I was brought up with fine dining and mainstream shops. I am definitely not against any of those types of places. I just never really had a chance to go to them because Mom always took me to popular shops and restaurants. I definitely can't wait to explore Boston with her to find these places. Even though I have lived there for so long, it will be an adventure we both will be experiencing for the first time.

Honestly, I am learning that we are both so very different from each other, but, and this may sound odd, it actually makes my attraction to her stronger. I am not sure how she feels about our differences, but she's still here and we are still talking.

"Okay, what about books or movies? What types do you like?" I asked.

"I am more of a book person than a movie person, but I do enjoy a good film every now and then. Don't laugh, but I totally get caught up in those Lifetime movies all the time. I usually end up a blubbery mess, but they are just so good I just can't stop watching." Brenna said with a slight embarrassment.

"Oh my God! I totally do too!" I said with a laugh. "I swear I never go looking to watch one of those movies, but I always seem to end up watching one."

"Phew! I'm glad I'm not the only one." Brenna said with a smile.

"Oh God no! I will be on that couch with you, holding the tissue box for us both!" I said.

Brenna laughed. I swear I could listen to her laughter all day every day.

"My favorite types of books are usually fiction, or autobiographical, and then I do love a good murder mystery every now and then." Brenna said.

"I love autobiographies and I am always down for a good murder mystery." I agreed. "I have a whole wall in my room that is just shelves filled with books. I've always been the reading type."

"I can't wait to check it out. I totally love staying in on a rainy or snowy day and just sitting by a fire and reading a book, or lying in bed all day with a book. One of my favorite past times for sure." Brenna said.

"I can't wait for our first rainy or snowy day together. You seriously just described my perfect cold weather day activity!" I said.

Brenna smiled. "It's a date!"

I smiled.

"So you gonna tell me about The Pit or just keep dancing around it?" Brenna asked. She still had a smile on her face, so she didn't seem to be mad that I had been redirecting our conversation back around to something else.

"Well, since you foiled my plan, I guess I will have to tell you about it." I said. "I was planning on taking you to the beach party tonight that Rick was talking about. It's really fun and it's a bunch of the people from hotels and restaurants around here. Over the years I have made friends with quite of few of the people that go there and about three years ago they invited me out to it."

"That sounds like so much fun." Brenna said.

"It is! Music is usually playing, bonfire going, and the waves crashing on the beach. Everyone meets up and just kinda hangs out. It's cool because I get to catch up with every one." I said.

"I can't wait!" Brenna said.

The waiter brought out our food and Brenna and I dug right in. We both bounced around from dish to dish feeding each other bites. I must say it was very romantic and fun.

"Save room for dessert?" I asked as we both finished up the last bites of food.

"Always!" Brenna said with a mouth full of food and a smile.

"Are you a chocolate cake kind of girl or…?" I asked.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Brenna said as she raised her arm and fist pumped her fork in the air.

I could not help but laugh. "Okay, chocolate lava cake it is!" I said. I waved our waiter down and put in our request.

"Excellent choice ladies! I will have that right out!" The waiter said.

"Thank you!" Brenna and I both said. The waiter walked away.

"So, do I have anything to worry about at this beach party?" Brenna asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled by her question.

"Well, Jackie was a nice surprise. I was just wondering if I may encounter any more of those." Brenna said.

I grimaced. I couldn't help it. "Well, Jackie will probably be there. I'm on good terms with every one else though." I said.

"Every one else? As in other girlfriends?" Brenna asked. She didn't seem mad or upset, but rather curious.

"Um, I wouldn't call them girlfriends. More like friends who were once friends with benefits. That sounds bad doesn't it?" I said shaking my head looking down at my hands.

"Maybe. How many should I be worried about running into?" Brenna asked with a smile.

"Oh! Besides Jackie there is only 2 other girls. And I swear they won't be there. Well, they might be, but I promise there will be no issues with them. We, I mean they, were just friends who were, um, curious, if you know what I mean." I said. God, this just sounds like its getting worse and worse with every word I say.

"Babe! Babe! It's okay. It's fine." Brenna squeezed my hands. She could clearly see I was starting to freak out a little in my mind. I don't want her thinking I'm one of those girls who just goes through girls for fun. Although, I could totally see how someone would think that looking at my past. "Greer, stop! I can practically see your mind doing flips in your head. Babe, I am not worried about anyone I meet tonight, whether they are exes or just friends. I meant what I said early about us both having pasts and that's okay. As long as you hold my hand and show me a good time tonight, which by the way you have done a great job so far, you will succeed in making this a great first date."

Seriously, where did this girl come from?

"Thank you! I needed that." I said. I got up from my side of the table and swung my chair around so I could sit next to her. I leaned in and stole a kiss. Those lips are so sweet. Who needs dessert after tasting them?

Speaking of dessert, here it is.

"Here you go ladies. One dessert, two forks! Enjoy!" The waiter said.

"Thank you!" Brenna said. "This looks amazing."

I snagged a fork and sliced a piece of the cake. I brought it up to her mouth. She stared directly into my eyes as she accepted my offering. Slowly she took the bite into her mouth. She was teasing me and I liked it. I couldn't help but stare at her mouth. I want her so badly.

**Brenna**

I could tell that Greer was watching my every move. I couldn't help but tease her a little. She seemed to be worried about her past coming back to haunt her out here. I meant it when I said we both have pasts and lets not let them get in the way of our time together now. I know that back in Boston, we will both have to deal with our pasts if we are to continue to see where this relationship goes. But here in paradise, I don't care who she was or what she has done. I just want to have fun and spend time with her.

"Such a tease!" Greer exclaimed when she snapped out of her fixation on my mouth.

I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed the other fork and cut a slice of the cake. I held it up for her to taste, but quickly pulled it away before she could take a bite. Of course I ate the bite.

"Oh I see how it is!" Greer said. She leaned in and kissed my lips. She slipped her tongue past my lips.

"Mmm! You taste delicious!" Greer said.

"Ha!" I couldn't hold back my laugh. She is so adorable.

We finished the cake pretty quickly. It was absolutely delicious. I excused myself to use the restroom before we headed out to The Pit. Greer said she was going take care of the bill and she would meet me at the front entrance.

"Babe, let me help with the bill." I tried to say before I got up. She was not having any of it.

"Brenna, I asked you out to dinner. I am treating you to a lovely evening. You just need to sit back and enjoy the evening." Greer said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Completely! Now go freshen up. I'll meet you at the door." Greer said and leaned in a kissed me. All I could think was I could totally get use to her lips.

I headed toward the bathroom. I was finishing washing my hands when Jackie walked in.

"Look who it is!" Jackie said.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed by her presence.

"I just want to warn you about your oh so perfect girlfriend. I really shouldn't since you seem to think your pasts don't matter." Jackie said.

"I don't have time for this." I began to walk past her, but she stopped me by putting hands on my shoulder and looking me in the face.

"She WILL break your heart. It's who she is. She uses people for what she wants and then tosses them aside. Just ask the other two girls she did this to as well." Jackie said.

"Get your hands off me! And Greer did not use you or the other two girls." I said. I was starting to get angry and she doesn't want to be on the other end of my wrath.

"HA! Is that what she told you? Trust me, they were just as fucked up as I was over her. She just didn't stick around to see any of it." Jackie said.

All of a sudden the bathroom door slammed open. Greer stood right in the door way and she looked pissed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NOW!" Greer growled.

Jackie stared at her for a second and went to move her hands off me. I helped by pushing her hands away from me. I walked over to Greer and took her hand. She was stiff and was not taking her eyes off Jackie.

"If you come near me or Brenna one more time, I promise you will regret it." Greer said almost too calmly.

"Babe!" I said. "She's not worth it."

"It doesn't matter if she is or isn't. She will not put her hands on you again." Greer turned and said to me.

"Trust me Babe. You will have to wait your turn if she does that again." I said.

"Stay the fuck away from us!" I said to Jackie.

"You know what Bitch? If you won't listen to me then you deserve each other." Jackie screamed.

Greer and I decided to walk out as she began to say something to us. She definitely wasn't worth our time.

**Hope you enjoyed this 1st half of the date... on to Part 2 - The Pit.**


End file.
